


Danny Phantom: Dark Fantasy

by LetsWriteNow



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Modern Fantasy, Retelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsWriteNow/pseuds/LetsWriteNow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living in the most haunted town in America, Danny Fenton live a pretty normal life. Yet as things take a turn for the weird side of things he will find out one undeniable truth. More than Ghost go bump in the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

“Why is this happening?” thought the boy as he ran through the storm of howling wind and pounding rain. A flash of lightning, and the clap of thunder revealed the forest before him through the poring rain. His destination was beyond it and up a hill.

“Don’t worry Sam. I’m coming.” the boy breathed catching his breath. “And to hell with the consequences!” Despite the brave tone of his voice, the boy, teen really, was terrified. Terrified for his self, his friend, and what was bound to happen to her if he didn’t get there in time, what would happen to him if he couldn’t do anything. Overall he was a terrified kid that was way over his head. 

Yet he swallowed his fright, and marched on into the dark wood. He knew that he couldn’t just let things go as they were. Knew that if he didn’t find a way to save his friend from the clutches of the “Dark man” or “Mr. Dark” as he was starting to refer the fruit-loop as, than something even worse than the death of one of his best friends would follow. What? He didn’t know, something just told him it would be something horrible.

To think, he was just having a normal summer not even the day before. “When did everything go to hell?” The boy thought as he wiped some of his soaked raven colored hair out of his eyes. He couldn’t help but let his mind wonder as he cleared the small section of wood and looked up to what everyone in Amity Park referred to as “Ghost hill.”

***

“Well. That was particularly vicious.” commented Tucker Foley as he glanced back from the retreating back of one Dash Baxter, the resident bully, to look at his oldest friend, who had a bucket of Popcorn emptied on his head.

Taking the emptied bucket off of his head Danny Fenton replied “His parents probably finally found out about his grades. Why did he leave you alone?”

“Your his favorite.” Tucker answered instantly with a slight grin. He then added “You would think he would be less a problem since schools out.”

Danny couldn’t help but to agree with his darker skinned friend. In school him and Tucker were always at the bottom of the social ladder with Tucker being a techno-geek of the highest order and him being the unassuming wimp. As Danny further thought about it he supposed they did look the part, with Tuckers basic attire being a odd yellow long sleeve shirt, cargo pants to hold his assorted “gadgets” and boots. The nerd look was completed by thicker glasses and a red beret.

Danny on the other hand wore a simple T-shirt with a red oval in the center, jeans and red sneakers. Adding in his scrawny frame he was about as unassuming as one got, which marked him a target for the local bully.

“Hey guys! I got the tickets! We shou.... What happened to you?” asked the third member of there party.

“Dash.” answered the two boys matter of factly. 

Sam Manson's purple colored lips sank into a scowl. She was a Goth and proud of it. The image was set in stone by the black hair, black shirt, dark themed plaid skirt and combat boots. “Doesn’t he have anything better to do? Like flex in front of a mirror? Or butt heads with the other Jocks? Dreading the day his hair starts to thin? Something other than to torment us?” She asked irritably.

“Probably.” answered Danny as he wiped popcorn and butter out of his hair.

“Why don’t you just put him in his place? Like that one time in the third grade.” asked Tucker, referring to the time Danny actually stood up against Dash, who was a bully even then, and won.

“Yeah!” Sam agreed. “Don’t you practice Karate with your mom or something? You should be able to take Dash down a peg or couple!”

Danny sighed. “That won’t help. The reason he torments me now is because I beat him back then. Dash is the type of bully that doesn’t respect you if you fight back, he’s the type that would hold a grudge. If I took him on an won now, well he would only get more vicious. Besides he had his growth spurt already, and might be working on his second one, and put on fifty pounds of muscle. Whilst I practice infrequently at best and a scrawny twig next to him.”

Danny took a breath and finished with a shrug “Besides, its not worth it. For now lets just get into the theater, grab some seats, and watch “The eternal Mummy” like we planed.” Looking at the empty bucket he then sighed “I’ll get a refill, you guys grab seats.”

Luckily the theater wasn’t all that crowded, especially for a weekend in summer. As such, there wasn’t much of a line at the confection stand and Danny got to the front with time to spare.

“What can I get for ya?” asked a pimple faces teen with a bored face.

“Yeah, can I get a refill of popcorn?” Danny asked showing the bored teen the empty bucket.

“Yeah.” the teen replied as he took the bucket and refilled it. As he was handing the movie snack back to Danny he quickly said “That’ll be five dollars.”

“What?! What about the free refills?” 

“Sorry but thats only if you buy the refill bucket, you just got the large. So five buck please.” everything that came out of the pimple faced teen sounded boring and bland.

“Fine, one second.” Danny relented and started to dig into his pockets looking for the required cash. After a minute he couldn’t find the needed cash.

“Do you have the money or not?” asked the attending teen, who despite the question coming out in a monotone Danny figured it was said in impatience.

“Um. I seem to have misplaced my...” before Danny could finish speaking the bucket of popcorn was yanked away form him.

“No money, no popcorn.”

“Oh come on! Um put it on my tab, I’m good for it really!” Danny said desperate, a good movie is nothing without the popcorn.

“We don’t do that here, besides I think you have to be eighteen to do that.” replied the attendant.

“Then perhaps I can help with that?” said a unfamiliar cultured voice. Turning Danny, and the pimpled teen, saw a tall man dressed in an all black suit with a red tie. The look was completed by a pitch black cain, and a black fedora that sat comfortably upon his head. What mad Danny wary of this man was the fact that the shadows of the fedora completely obscured the mans face some how. The entire effect of it gave the man a mysterious vibe that Danny didn’t quite like. A feeling that was beyond “don’t mess with me, I’m dangerous.” and more like “I shalt smite thee down!” 

“I’ll pay for the confections. Heck, I’ll even upgrade the boy to the free refill.” the man in black said producing the needed money. 

As the pimpled teen went to fill out the order, Danny stared at the mysterious stranger. Everything about the guy said “Fear Me!” but the guy just bought him his popcorn. Despite the creepy felling the guy gave him Danny decided to show his gratitude.

“Um. Thanks” was all that Danny could come up with.

“Ah. Think nothing of it. This world can be....Unlucky at times. So I figured what was the harm of curing ones own minor bad luck.” the man replied.

“Um. Right.” Danny said, and the conversation lulled into an awkward silence. 

As the teen started to refill the new bucket at an incredibly slow pace, Danny saw fit to break the silence “So you here to see a movie?” the moment it came out of his mouth Danny knew it was a stupid question, but it did break the silence.

“Not quite.” answered the Man. “I’m just.... Browsing a bit.”

Danny didn’t know what to make of that answer. It had to mean he couldn’t decide what movie to watch, but to Danny it sounded so ominous.

Before he could question the man further the pimpled teen handed him his popcorn with a “Have a nice day.” Once Danny took the offered snacks he turned back to see that the man was nowhere in sight.

Not sure where the Dark Man went, Danny just turned to go find his friends. The Dark Man was swiftly put under an other thing int the long list of weird thing that happen in Amity Park.

***

“Why are we here?” asked Tucker, who was immensely uncomfortable with the various dark, mysterious, and possibly cursed memorabilia.

“Because that was the deal, I buy the tickets to see the movies, and you guys come with my to the Skulk and Lurk.” answered Sam as she browsed the various items of the occult. 

The Skulk and Lurk is the go to place for everything Goth. Danny and Tucker rarely come even to the doors of the dreary place, so being in side the shop was rather odd for the two non-goths. Sam on the other hand found the place to be like home as she comes to the shop often to add to her ever growing collection of book on the supernatural.

“The movie wasn’t that good, so we should have the trip to this place short.” suggested Tucker.

“It wasn’t that bad ether.” Sam countered in a sing-song voice.

“Tucker might have a point Sam.” Danny interjected. “Every time we come into this place I feel like we are going to be ambushed by the other Goths.” he added after seeing on of the stores patrons slink back into deeper shadows.

“Oh would you relax, the fact your my friend prevents any trouble. As long as you guys try not to be to bright, cheery, or cute.” Sam said trying to get the two boys to relax a bit.

“Can we get an exact number?” asked Tucker sarcastically.

“Oh, come on Tucker! You forced us just last week to go and browse the techno area of the mall! We had to stand there watching you drool all over the newest HD drive.” Sam countered. “And Danny roped us to go with him and his parents to that Ghost Hunters convention at the beginning of the vacation.”

“In my defense, I thought both of you would like to come. You know with all of the technology and spooky stuff.” Danny said.

“Thats not the point.” replied Sam. “The point is that you guys bring me into your worlds, so its only fair if I bring you into mine.” 

Sighing Tucker finally relented “Right ok. Still creepy in here though.”

“I know. Isn’t it grate?” Sam added with a teasing grin. Going back to looking at the various volumes of old looking text she then asked “Besides, don’t you guys find this stuff the least bit interesting?”

“What do you mean?” asked Danny.

“We live in the supposedly most haunted town in America?” Sam suggested. “Every day people have encounters with various things that shouldn’t exist. Considering we live here shouldn’t we at least know our stuff?”

“Thats why we have you.” Tucker said cheekily. “And most of those have been proven to be hoaxes. The whole ‘Most haunted town in America’ thing is just a tourist attraction.”

“Well, I had a weird experience today.” Danny added off handedly.

“You mean the ‘Dark Man’?” asked tucker skeptically.

“You really need a different name for the guy.” added Sam.

“Fine. How about ‘Mr. Dark’? Anyway the guy gave me the willies.” Danny said with a slight shiver.

“Maybe he was something other than human.” Sam suggested. “Maybe you have a Sixth Sense. Didn’t you say your family used to be into that sort of thing?”

“They used to be exorcist, yeah. But the last Fenton to be one was some ancestor back in Salem, Massachusetts.”

“Um. I’d hate to interrupt this history lesson, but what did Mr. Dark look like exactly?” asked Tucker.

“Tall, wore a lot of black, really unnerving.” answered Danny.

Tucker only pointed over to the only window in the shop. Standing across the street and seemingly looking right at the trio was “Mr. Dark.” After what seemed like an eternity a bus drove by blocking him from view only for a second, when the bus had passed Mr. Dark was gone like he was never there. Danny felt like it was like one of those omens. 

“Ok. That was creepy.” commented Tucker after a moment. The others agreed.

It wasn’t long before the trio left Skulk and Lurk for lunch. “Oh, crud. Guys I have to stop off by my house really fast to pick up money.” Danny informed the others.

“I can spot you if you know.” Sam said.

“Nah, its ok. I’ll meat you guys at the at the Nasty Burger.” With that said Danny started to make his way back home. Danny had to admit that living within walking distance of just about everything was really convenient. Cutting through some back allies and moving at a fast walk made the trip back to his house about a twenty minute trip. 

Gazing up at his house he couldn’t help but to marvel at it and acknowledge that it is his family home, because no one else would want to deal with the giant flying saucer thing that his parents built on top of the building effectively adding a third floor, or the array of other gizmos installed through out the house. They had even put there name on it in the form of a neon sign that said “Fenton Works”.

Considering his family are out of town for the weekend for one reason or another he made sure he pick up the newspaper from the front steps before he entered the house. Glancing at the paper as he stepped in to the house he noticed the article on the front page. Danny got a odd feeling, so he opened the paper and read:

Another body connected to the string of murders was found early today by passerby (who wish to remain anonymous) in Amity Park Memorial Park. The body has been identified as fourteen year old Jessica McBeth, a student of Mistwood Private Academy. Investigators....

Danny couldn’t continue reading. Not only was it sad, despite not knowing the girl him self, but it also gave him a odd feeling of foreboding. Danny couldn’t understand it but something in him was telling him that something bad was going to happen. Ironically the bad feeling was the same one he got when his parents were about to almost blow up the house. He’s learned to trust that particular feeling.

Grabbing what he needed Danny headed out to get back to his friends. Taking the quickest route he new he managed to get into sight of the Nasty Burger. A sound from a nearby alley made him stop cold. Looking down the alley he saw a familiar looking boot. Rushing forward he found a dazed Tucker slumped against the wall.

“Oh my gosh, Tucker!” Danny exclaimed as he rushed to the side of his fallen friend. Checking the downed teen, Danny could see that the dark skin around Tuckers cheek growing darker with a bruise.

“Tucker! Tucker are you alright?” Danny almost demanded.

Tucker groaned in response and started to stir. Coming to, Tucker at first didn’t show any signs of remembering what happened. Suddenly like struck by lightning, Tucker jolted exclaiming “Danny! He took Sam!” After the exclamation Tucker faltered, feeling his head swim.

“Easy there Tuck.” Danny was alarmed by what he heard, but the friend in front of him need help first. Besides, Tucker new what happened so Danny couldn’t do anything until Tucker was able to tell him, and not on the verge of passing out. Helping the techno-geek up was harder than it seemed, and it took some effort to help Tucker to a nearby bench.

By this time Tucker head wasn’t spinning so hard so he was able to mumble a thanks fort the assistance before he began to tell Danny what happened in the time that he was back at his house. 

“He took Sam.” repeated Tucker, hoping Danny would know what he meant, his head was still a little shaky.

“Who took Sam?” Danny asked forcefully.

“The Dark Man.” replied Tucker. Than he sarcastically said “Oh, and don’t worry about me, I’m just all bruises, and have a lump on my head.”

“Sorry, you ok?” amended Danny with a growing scowl, he didn’t have time to deal with this.

Sensing his friends aggravation Tucker apologized “Sorry dude. Must have hit my head a bit harder than I thought.” Taking a breath to try to steady himself he began his tale “After you left, Sam and I started on our way to the Nasty Burger like we agreed. Sam wanted to try a short cut so we started to cut through some alleys, thats when we saw him.”

“Mr. Dark.” Danny said grimly.

“Um. Yeah. Mr.Dark was just standing at the exit to the ally you found me in, he said something in that faux british accent of his. Something about needing to take Sam. Obviously we both got a bit creeped out so we tried to leave, thats when he came at us. He was just walking but he caught up in an instant and grabbed Sam. We both tried to fight the guy off, but he wasn’t normal. He freaking waved his hand and I went flying into a wall feeling I was hit by a truck. I passed out after he took Sam though, he mumbled something and she just crumbled. She was still alive I think, anyway he grabbed her and.... Poof.”

“Poof?”

“Yes Danny, poof!” Tucker snapped starting to look a bit hysterical. “He just vanished in a freaking cloud of smoke!” Taking another stabilizing breath, Tucker asked “What now?”

“Now?” Danny asked still dazed from what he just heard. Although it didn’t take him long to come up with an answer “Now we call the police.”

“And what? Tell them that some crazy guy came in and Magiced Sam away?”

“No.” Danny replied trying to stay calm and knowing that Tucker might not be thinking strait at the moment. “We tell them that some crazy guy overpowered you, knocked out Sam and took her.”

Apparently a pessimist when hysterical Tucker pointed out “What are they going to do about it, and who said they would do anything fast enough?”

“Sam is the heiress to one of the richest families in Amity Park. As much as Sam would hate it, they would be out in force to find her. And I doubt Mr. Dark will be able to take on the entire police force.”

The logic was starting to break though Tuckers hysteria. Taking one last nerve calming breath Tucker said “Right. That could work. How are you keeping a strait head right now?”

“I’m actually pretty surprised my self.” Danny admitted. He then said “You’re going to have to call, my phone broke last week.”

Nodding Tucker dug out his phone, which was considering what had happened unharmed. Yet before he could start to dial the police there was a crack of thunder and all of the lights went out.

With the lack of light the two boys finally noticed how dark it had gotten. Looking up they could see the reason why, dark swirling clouds blanketed the sky above Amity Park. Clouds so dark that little light remained, except for the brief flashes of lightning.

“I’ve never seen clouds so dark.” Tucker commented surprised by the sudden storm.

“Tucker call the cops!” Danny forcefully reminded Tucker.

Jolting back to the task at hand, Tucker typed a few keys on the phone, but soon looked back up to Danny. “No service.” he said listlessly.

Danny cursed, then quickly looked around before asking urgently “Wheres a pay phone?”

“Danny.” Tucker said softly, yet the tone was enough to get Danny’s attention. “There is no light, the power might be out through out the city. People would be panicking. Even if we did find a working phone, there is no guarantee that we would get through.” The grave news was only enhanced by another streak of lightning crashing through the sky putting every thing into stark contrast.

“So what? We just give up?” Danny asked accusingly.

“Danny...” Tucker started to say before being interrupted.

“He’s going to kill her Tucker!” Danny almost screamed.

This proclamation shocked Tucker, stopping him from further speaking like a punch in the stomach.

“You know about those string of murders? I think Mr. Dark was behind them.” Danny said calming down a bit. Not giving Tucker time to comment he continued “I know its crazy, and theres no proof. All I have is the same feeling in my gut that always tells me if my parents are about to blow up the house.....” Danny stopped speaking to finally take in a breath.

Tucker took this chance to speak “I agree with you. The guys’ crazy enough to be a murderer, but that still leaves us with what will we do?”

Danny didn’t have an answer for that. Turning away from Tucker, he started to think. What could he do? What could anyone do? Whilst he pondered on their next step his gaze climbed to the heavens, to the ever turning storm clouds. At that moment a sense of clarity came over Danny.

Turning back to Tucker Danny said “I’ll save her.”

“What?”

“I’ll save Sam. I go to where he took her, kick his teeth in, grab Sam and get out of there.”

Shaking his head in disbelief, Tucker said “Yeah? Well where is she then?”

Danny simply turned an pointed at the a point in the darkened sky. Tucker eyes followed where Danny was pointing and noticed that the storm was spiraling unnaturally over a part of the city.

“Ok. Spiraling clouds of doom would be a good indicator. I guess.” Tucker admitted.

“And I know what those clouds are hanging over. Ghost Hill.” Danny said.

“How do you know that? I know you have a crazy sense of direction but... come on!”

“Tucker. The center of those clouds are over the section of the Memorial Park that has the hill in it.”

“And Mr. Dark would totally pick that spot?” Tucker asked a bit sarcastically.

“Yeah. Besides this guy is defiantly not normal, and I think the clouds will show me where Sam is.” replied Danny, ignoring the sarcasm.

“Me?” Tucker asked confused. Once realization hit he shot up from his spot and to challenge Danny. “Oh hell no! You are not going into the fire alone dude!”

“Tucker. I can run faster than you.” Danny stated simply.

“How manny white boys can say that?” Tucker mumbled. Then louder “I can keep up. Its just stupid if you go alone!”

“You would get left behind, and I’m the only one out of the two of us that can fight, even a little. No, I’m going alone, but I still need you to find some help.?

“What?” 

“As crazy as this idea is, I’m still not crazy enough to think I can take this guy on for real.” Danny explained.

“Ok, then why’re you going in the first place?” Tucker demanded.

“Because theres no other choice. At least if I can get there fast enough I can stall, or something, while you bring in the calvary.”

Sighing in defeat, Tucker finally agreed “Fine, you go kick the bad guys butt, while I go running down the street screaming for help.”

Danny appreciated Tuckers bid for humor. Grinning Danny nodded “Thanks Tuck.” With that Danny turned towards the Memorial Park.

“Danny.” Tucker said stopping Danny before he could get far. “Don’t die man.”

“Not planning on it.” Danny replied determinably. As Danny continued on his way, the heavens finally tore open to release a massive down pour. Danny disappeared behind the curtain of rain.

Tucker just stood there in the showering rain, staring after where Danny was standing. “I hope I didn’t jinx anything.” Taking a breath Tucker turned to start his given task. He started to fun down the street yelling for help.

***

“Hands up kid.” a gruff voice demanded Danny as he started up the hill. The order was accented by the owner of the voice prodding the back of his head with what could only be a gun of some kind. Danny could only comply.

“Don’t try anything. I would hate to kill a kid.” said the thug.

Danny’s mouth began to speak before his brain could tell it otherwise. He said “Your going to have to kill me.” Once he said that he turned to face the thug, who was a big guy in a gray suit, and continued “Because I’m going up there.”

The thug didn’t know what to make of the kid. As he stood there surprised and confused, Danny moved. Pushing the gun out of the way Danny struck before the thug could do anything more than tense up. Danny landed a kick on the man, below the belt. As the thug grunted and started to sag to the ground after the unexpected low blow, Danny grasped his gun arm and wrenching it up at a odd angle forced the thug to the ground completely. Stepping on the thugs shoulders Danny then using all of his body strength twisted the thugs arm creating a sickening popping sound.

The mans screams were muffled by a roar of thunder. Danny then grasped something heavy and brought it down onto the mans head, knocking him out. Blinking, Danny looked at the object in his hand. It was the mans gun, he had apparently grabbed it after breaking the thugs arm. Danny shortly marveled at how heavy it was compared to how it looked.

Looking from the gun the fallen thug, Danny couldn’t help but shudder when a flash of lightning highlighted he had done to the man. His arm twisted in a unnatural angle, and blood leaking from his head, yet the thug was still breathing. Danny forced himself to pay him no mind as he turned back towards the hill, the swirling clouds directly overhead.

Swallowing his fear, and tightening his grip on the gun Danny began his ascent. The climb wasn’t as easy as he would have hoped as he almost slipped several times. The only positive thing Danny could think of as he climbed to face a psychopath was that the rain had lightened to a drizzle.

Yet, all of his thoughts ceased as he reached the top of Ghost Hill. Standing some yards away was Mr. Dark with Sam lying before him surrounded by several lit candles. The candle flames didn’t so much as flicker when the wind blew over them, and Danny could see the gleam of a wicked looking knife or dagger.

“Leave her alone Fruit-Loop!” Danny shouted before he could think better of it.

Mr. Dark froze, became completely still at the unexpected demand. Finally he looked over his shoulder to gaze upon Danny, standing there pointing a pistol at him.

“Well. Well. Well. Looks like I shouldn’t have hired mortal guards.” Mr. Dark said calmly. Turning to fully face Danny while putting the blade into his suit jacket. “I don’t think you realize how over your head you truly are, boy.” he said as his cain floated to his hand.

Mr. Dark started to walk forward, antagonizing slow whilst continuing to speak “You came here to save your little friend. I can admire your.... heroism. Sadly I can’t just let you grab her and run, she’s special you see. Further more, I would rather not kill you ether. After all, six is plenty for the foundation of the spell I wish to work, and I only need the lucky number seven to complete it.”

Danny couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Mr. Black was practically yelling to the world that he killed those other kids, and he didn’t care. That he would kill one of his best friends because he wonted to do some magic.

Danny couldn’t find any other words as he said “You’re crazy!”

“Others have said similar things before. Yet I disagree, Seven lives for more power. I’d say its not that bad of a deal.” Mr. Dark said as he continued to close the distance between himself and Danny, completely unafraid.

“Stop!” demanded Danny.

“Or what? You’ll shoot me? My dear boy, you’re trembling like a leaf! You’re like a scared Mouse!”

Lightning streaked across the heavens followed by the boom of thunder as Mr. Dark staggered back a step. His left sleeve was torn, his arm bleeding. 

“Not a mouse then.” Mr. Dark said to calm for having just been shot. “More like a badger, not really threatening until it bares its fangs.”

“Don’t come any closer!” ordered Danny disturbed by Mr. Darks lack of regard to his injury. Danny could almost feel Mr. Darks smile through the shadows of the fedora.

“Are you willing to take my life, Little Badger?” he asked. “You see. I doubt you would, or could for that matter.”

“Wanna see?” threatened Danny.

“No.” Mr. Dark replied as he waved his hand in Danny direction. Suddenly Danny could see steam coming off of the pistol. He immediately dropped it when it started to melt, what once was the barrel of the gun red hot. “Now I don’t have to worry, you are no longer armed.” Mr. Dark chuckled. 

Danny didn’t have time to react before Mr. Dark waved in his direction again and mumbled a few words. Suddenly Danny sank to his knees feeling like there was a clamp in his brain.

“No worries Little Badger. Its the same spell I’m using on the girl. Right now you both are like puppets on a string.” To prove his point, Mr. Dark made a slight hand gesture and Sam rose up and sat in the same position like Danny. 

Danny tried to move, no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t. He could see Sam staring at him, her amethyst eyes showing how scared she truly was. Suddenly he felt his eyes start to droop, then close completely.

“I’m not completely cruel. So I wont make you watch as your little friend here dies.” Danny heard Mr. Dark say, which was almost as cruel as making him watch the deed.

Danny tried harder and harder still. Figuratively pushing against his restraints. They wouldn’t budge, yet Danny was to stubborn to give up, and he knew if he did Sam was as good as dead. He started to imagine what was to happen. His minds eye could see Mr. Dark kneeling down over the still bound Sam, he could see the gleam of the knife, he could see the blade plunge into her chest and the light fade from her eyes.

All because he could move.

Suddenly there was a slight “pop” and he was shooting to his feet and sprinting towards the retreating back of Mr. Dark. Fueled by adrenaline Danny landed a hard punch to the side of Mr. Darks head as he turned to see what was happening. The blow caught the older man by complete surprise as he staggered back before Danny drove another fist into Mr. Darks gut. As he was doubling over Danny grasped Mr. Darks front, turned and through adrenaline powered strength threw Mr. Dark. 

Mr. Dark rolled away before anymore blows could rain down on him. standing up he took aim with his cain. Danny didn’t pay any mind to this as he rushed forward, just as he barely noticed Mr. Darks eyes turn a luminescent red. He continued even as crimson energy swirled and formed around the cain. His charge was only halted when he slipped on the wet earth, falling backwards and still being carried forward by his momentum. The slip saved his life.

Like a cannon, a blast of raw energy erupted from the tip of the extended cain as Danny slipped, careening over him singing his hairs. Throwing his leg up as he neared Mr. Dark he knocked the cain out of Dark’s hand and sending it flying into the air. Landing on his back Danny twisted his hips and kick against Mr. Darks legs, forcing him to fall to his knees. Not wasting time Danny then pulled back a leg and stuck Mr. Dark in the head with a solid kick.

Turning his head Danny saw the fallen cain with in reach, scrambling, Danny grabbed the solid length of dark wood and whilst rising, turned and clubbed Mr. Dark in the head. The blow forced Mr. Dark to role away, before he stopped a short distance from Danny.

Now standing between Mr. Dark and Sam, Danny took a moment to breath. The fight was surprisingly exhilarating for Danny who never been in a real fight before, the time with Dash just didn’t count now. Seeing Dark move made Danny tense up, he was about to continue his assault when he finally registered Mr. Darks eyes, that were blazing a brilliant crimson. Danny froze at the sight of the inhuman red eyes, fear gripping him tighter than the adrenaline fueled aggression.

When Mr. Dark started to speak, it sounded more like a dark growl “You remind me of the person I hate the most, do you know that? That stubbornness was one of his traits. I think I will kill you now.”

Somehow shaking the fear off, Danny countered “How ya going to do that? I have your magic stick!”

“You think I need that thing to use magic? You are sorely mistaken boy. But unluckily for you, I want to see the life bleed from your eyes.” With that said Dark raised his hand toward Danny.

Danny readied for whatever Dark could throw at him, yet he didn’t expect the cain in his hands to jerk forward. Gripping it with both hands and digging his feet in Danny tried to hold it back, the cain just dragged him forward with it.

All to soon Mr. Dark grasped the cain, spun around so that he was now in between Danny and Sam. Danny glared defiantly into those crimson eyes maintaining his hold on the cain until a blow to his chest forced Danny to let go and stagger back a few steps.

Danny tried to say something insulting to Mr. Dark, but all that came up was a wet gurgle and something warm spill from his lips.

“What?”

Reaching up to his mouth to see what it was that came up, his fingers came back sleek with a deep red liquid.

“Blood?”

Looking down Danny was the silver lined handle of a knife sticking out of his chest.

“No way.”

Danny barely felt himself fall backwards.

“No.”

Danny didn’t feel the impact of the ground.

“NO!”

The last thing he heard before the world went completely black was a girl scream his name in anguish.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny jerked awake with a gasp. Breathing hard and close to panic he didn’t realize where he was. After several moments he recognized the roof of his own bed room, the feel of his bed, and the snoring of Tucker still in his computer chair asleep. Feeling the hammering in his chest slow down as he came fully awake, Danny breathed a sigh of relief. 

Only a dream. That crazy night was only a dream, or rather nightmare. Danny silently shivered at the reminder of the nightmare. Him fighting for his life, for the life of one of his best friends, and ultimately falling to a dagger to his chest. Reaching up he rubbed his eyes trying to rid himself of the lingering effects of such a dream. Rising from his bed, oddly finding that he slept on top of the covers, Danny made his way to the hallway bathroom for a much needed shower.

Passing the room’s mirror Danny noticed that he was still in the jeans he wore the day before. Normally he would just assume he crashed while hanging with Tucker in the wee-hours of the morning, only that he was shirtless. Turning to face the mirror fully he saw something that brought him to full wakefulness instantly. It also brought back the panic. The world stopped as he stared at the ugly scar that marred his bare chest, right where Mr. Darks dagger was embedded the night before.

The world sped back up as Danny rushed out of the bathroom and strait to Tucker. Shaking the still asleep teen Danny practically yelled “Tucker wake up! WAKE UP! What the hell happened last night?!” 

Tucker didn’t react at first, having been forcibly awoken. However, once his mind caught up with the situation he jumped up and grasped Danny instead. “Holy crap Danny! Your alive!”

For a moment nether could get a word in until finally Danny’s panic and stress got the better of him. “TUCKER! What the hell happened!? Did last night really happen!?”

“You don’t know?” Tucker asked. “What do you remember?”

“I... I don’t know.” Danny admitted. Seaming to loose energy he sagged before sitting down on the bed holding his head. “The last thing I remember I don’t even know if it was real. Oh God. Tucker please tell me I had secret heart surgery or something.” Danny pleaded looking up at Tucker.

Running a hand through his hair Tucker confirmed Danny’s fears “Dude. Someone came and beat me up, took Sam, you found me and went after the guy while I staid back to find help. When I couldn’t find any I went to Haunted Hill my to see if I could back you up, but by the time I got there it was all over. You were standing over Sam and then you just fell over. You had blood all over you and Sam couldn’t explain anything at that moment.

So we carried you back to your house and laid you on the bed. We tore off your shirt and found that there wasn’t any wound. Sam went back home saying something about figuring something out. I stayed here to make sure you were alright.”

Taking this in Danny swallowed trying not to vomit. Taking a shaky breath Danny asked “So Sam’s all right?”

“Yeah, she’s fine. A bit shaken up, but fine.” Tucker confirmed with a nod. “I think we should call her, she’ll be able to explain things to both of us I think.”

Nodding Danny agreed “Yeah. Ok.” Danny stood up shakily and stiffly moved towards the door much to Tuckers confusion. 

“Um. Danny?” Tucker tried to ask but was ignored by the still shocked teen as Danny left the room. Figuring out were his friend was going Tucker sighed “Ok. I’ll call Sam then.” he said mostly for his own benefit.

***

After receiving the call from Tucker that Danny was awake Sam wasted no time in leaving for Fenton Works. In an outfit similar to the one she wore the night before she made record time in reaching her destination. She hit the door twice with her fist before Tucker answered.

“Where is he?” Sam asked anxiously.

“In the kitchen eating fudge.” Tucker answered much more calmly.

The answer forced Sam to pause and silently ask for a better explanation, her anxiety temporarily forgotten. 

“It’s a Fenton thing. They all stress eat a little bit.” Tucker answered the almost unasked question.

Tucker motioned Sam to follow him to the kitchen, once they were there Sam saw Danny. He was sitting at the kitchen table silently eating from a large tub filled with fudge. The scene would have made her laugh if she wasn’t so overwhelmed with numerous feelings. Relief, tiredness, fear, anxiety, joy all settled on her shoulders upon seeing Danny, for the better part, ok.

Danny paused in his consumption of fudge when he noticed Sam standing there with nay a scratch. Not being able to control herself, Sam cleared the distance and almost tackled Danny with a hug.

“Thank God you’re ok!” Sam said through tears of joy and relief.

Danny wasn’t much better as he gripped her tighter. The touching moment only lasted a second before Danny pulled back. Sam quickly retreated as well, secretly hoping to recover her tough girl imaged.

Before Sam could say anything Danny asked “I’m glad you’re ok Sam, but what happened last night?”

The question through Sam for a loop. “Y... You don’t remember?”

“The last thing I remember was blacking out when... You know.” Danny admitted unknowingly touching the scare upon his chest. Looking Sam in the eye Danny finally asked “How did I survive a knife to the chest?”

Gulping Sam began her tale “Well.....”

***

Something snapped inside Sam as she watched Danny fall to the ground with the dagger meant for her embedded in his chest. With a rush of heat the spell binding her in place broke as she ran towards the prone form yelling his name. “Danny!”

Before she could get closer than a yard from the unmoving body she was stopped by the strong grip of Mr. Dark. “Tsk, tsk. It would seem you’ve experienced your quickening, a shame I suppose.” Dark said as he began to drag sam back to her previous spot by her wrist. “Now you will never know of what you can truly do. On that note, tis also a shame that boy had to meddle, with tenacity like that he could have done great things.” He briefly acknowledged that he would have to relight the candles before the ritual could continue before something made him freeze. Mr. Dark didn’t move for several seconds as if find something without moving his head.

Sam was the first to see it, though at first she thought they weren’t really there. Several sapless slightly glowing things started to creep out of the shadows of the night. Her slight gasp alerted Mr. Dark to the event that was happening just behind him. Gazing at the things the only reaction of surprise was a mumbled “Interesting.”

Sam tensed as the number of the things grew, from only ten or so to dozens and then more. “He. No need to fret my dear.” came Mr. Darks cultured voice right next to Sam’s ear as he kneeled down next to her. “Those mindless spirits are no threat to us, or at least me. They are more interested in the boy’s corps. They will feed on the leftover energy in his body, hoping to become something more. If I’m lucky he may become a ghoul for me to enthrall.” Sam could feel him form a wicked smile “ I’ll even feed you to him after I’m finished with you.”

Some how the threat only made her blood run slightly cold. Most of her attention was on the now virtual sea of “mindless spirits” as they converged on Danny. Entering him. Through his mouth. Through the wound on his chest. Through his very pores. Sam didn’t want to witness what was happening to her friend, but for the life of her she couldn’t look away. Mr. Dark only started to drag her once more when it happened. Sam thought she saw his body glow a slight blue color before a odd wind blew past Sam and Mr. Dark, causing the latter to stop and abruptly turn to once again look at the spectacle.

The entities began to swirl around the prone body like a spectral storm. It took a moment before Sam could see that they were all going into Danny like a drain. The spirits steadily increased speed even as more of them were drawn to the boy’s body. Eventually even the wind started to pick up, and before long it was like Danny was at an eye of a storm. Sam felt Mr. Dark tense as Danny twitched. Once. Twice. Before Sam’s very eyes she witness Danny start to rise unnaturally as if he was bing pushed up by the very spirits that swirled around and entered him. As he stood fully Sam got a glimpse at his eyes. Eyes that were completely a glowing toxic green, the same color the spirits glow seemed to be.

The entities began to enter Danny’s now standing body more rapidly, as if they were being sucked in by some type of invisible force, as he took hold of the dagger still embedded in his chest and he started to pull it out. With a grimace and a growling sound the daggers blade began its exit from his flesh. It seemed to take an eternity, all the while the spirits continued to flow into him at ever increasing rates. Finally with a final surge the dagger was removed as the storm of spirits all converged on the now panting teen, disappearing within his body.

Danny stared at the two witnesses, neither sure which one was the focus of his attention. He just stared, unmoving, each breath coming out as a mist. With out warning Sam was cast aside as Mr. Dark stepped forward and raised his cain to launch another lance of flame. At the same time Danny moved forward, dashing much faster than any human would be able too. Seeming to change his mind Dark made an odd jester with the cain causing a strange red shimmer briefly appear before him. The shimmer turned into a crimson flash of light that formed a wall when Danny struck out. Somehow the punch still drove Mr. Dark back several yards.

Recovering form the unexpectedly strong blow form the boy Dark only had a second to find his target before he was forced to dive out of the way as Danny, or whatever he had become, slammed down form above with enough force for Sam to feel it some feet away. Standing once more Mr. Dark readied himself to continue staring Danny down. Danny also straitened to continue his assault on the magic user. 

The stare down only lasted a moment before Mr. Dark relaxed and spoke “Alas. It would seem that I cannot defeat you in time to complete the ritual. But before I go...” Mr. Dark paused to flash a cherrie smile at Sam, who was still too shocked to move from her spot. “...I only with I could watch him tear you apart girl.” Then with a swirl of oddly pink smoke, he was gone, leaving Sam alone with the glowing eyes, and possibly no longer human nor himself, Danny.

Sam hoped she could get away before what she could only assume was Danny turned ghoul noticed her presence and came after her. Yet despite her want, her need, to get away she still couldn’t convince her legs to move. Her heart almost stopped when she noticed the ghoul standing over her, its face blank, entirely toxic green eyes looking down on her prone form. Seeing her fate sealed, Sam bowed her head and waited, and waited, and waited. After a short eternity went by she looked back up at the still unmoving ghoul. Not sure what to do with a monster just staring at her, she ended up just staring back. After several moments the creature before her did something unexpected. It spoke.

“Safe.” the ghoul said, in the voice of Danny. “Good.” he smiled. Then without warning Danny’s eyes returned to those of a human, and collapsed. 

Sam only stared at the collapsed form of Danny, whom apparently wasn’t a ghoul. Her mind didn’t start to work again until she heard someone yell “Hey!”. Looking towards the source, she noticed Tucker reaching the top of the hill, running towards them.

***

“And after that we both carried you back here.” Sam finished her story of the night before. “Sadly I couldn’t stay because... You know, parents.”

“Yeah, girl in boys house unsupervised. Completely reasonable.” Danny said half heartedly. Running a hand through his hair trying to calm his nerves he continued “So last night really did happen.”

Perking up Tucker asked “You remember?”

“Only up to the knife part, after that its all blank.” Danny replied looking nauseous. No one spoke for several minutes each teenager deep in thought. 

The silence became oppressive before Sam asked the question that they all knew needed to be asked “What do we do now?”

“Nothing.” Danny answered after a slight pause. “We do nothing.”

“What?” Tucker asked surprised by his friends response. “We should tell some one, the police or something.”

“And what would we tell them?” Danny countered “They wouldn’t believe us. Even if they took it seriously they would just assume us kids are just traumatized and imagined some of it.”

“What about your scare?” Tucker asked pointing towards the marred skin on Danny’s chest.

Having forgotten that he didn’t have a shirt on caused Danny to blush despite himself, yet he remained calm enough to rebuff that point as well “That would open a whole other can of worms. The authorities wouldn’t believe that I survived something like that. No one would.” 

“I agree with Danny.” Sam interjected before a bigger argument could blossom. “No one would believe what happened, plus I doubt any of use would want that kind of attention. And our parents would never let us out of the house again if they knew.”

Sighing in defeat Tucker said “Fine! But you guys should be traumatized after something like that.” 

“We can help each other with that.” Danny firmly said. “But as far as anyone else is concerned last night didn’t happen. We were hanging out, the power went out and we quickly made it home. Ok?” 

He received acknowledgment from the other two. “Alright then. We just continue with our normal lives as best we can. Now if you guys can excuse me, I need to go find a shirt.”


	3. Chapter 3

The ever so sweet oblivion known as sleep was finally in Danny Fenton’s grasp. After the retelling of what happened on that stormy night Danny’s friends went back to their respective homes, looking for more adequate sleep as Sam apparently didn’t sleep at all, Tucker crashed in a computer chair and Danny himself was mentally exhausted. Yet the knowledge of what happened weighed heavy on his mind preventing him from finding any form of rest easily. Despite himself Danny couldn’t banish the images from the night before from his mind, until his family returned. Every one in Amity Park, including Danny himself, would say that his parents were a bit wacky, yet it was familiar to him and he took comfort in that. When he finally managed to find rest in the form of sleep later that night, he was plagued by nightmares for most of the night until he finally found a steady dreamless slumber. 

The much needed sleep was perfect, until a persistent knocking broke through to Danny’s mind. “Danny. Its almost noon time to get up!” his sister Jazz was yelling through his door forcing more of his conscious mind to the surface. Danny was almost able to ignore it until he harshly crashed to the floor. With a groan he sat up and noticed that he was kind of far from his bed for just having fallen off.

Suddenly Jazz stepped in with a worried look on her face “Are you ok? What happened?”

Looking at his sister with a tired, exasperated glare he replied “I just fell off the bed. And we had a agreement that we wouldn’t barge into each others rooms.”

Jazz at least had the grace to look sheepish, for an instant. “Yeah well it’s not healthy to sleep till noon. Besides breakfast is ready.” With that said Jazz left as quick as she had entered closing the door behind her.

Sitting there still rapped in blankets Danny remembered something about his family. Despite being familiar and comforting in time of uncertainties, it was a fact that his sister tended to be on the overbearing side, and his parents were essentially mad scientist with an obsession with the paranormal. These facts made his family tiring to say the least. 

Sighing Danny finally got up from his position throwing the blankets onto his bed in a bundle, grabbed some cloths, and started to shuffle his way to the bathroom. Suddenly he noticed something that jolted his mind to full wakefulness. Turning back towards his room to see that his bedroom door still closed behind him. The world around him ceased to matter as he stared at the offending object. Just as Danny’s mind started to travel down questionable avenues he forced him self to snap out of it.

“Nope, no, no, no, no! Nothing weird happened. I’m just still half asleep.” Danny reassured himself. With a shake of his head and a shrug he continued to the bathroom for a welcomed shower. After he was washed and started to get dressed for the day he stopped in front of the bathroom mirror and saw the ugly scar on his chest. “Figures.” he thought. “I want to forget what happened but I have this permanent reminder.” Running his fingers over the still new mark Danny sighed “I guess I’ll just have to get used to it.” Putting those thoughts behind him he finished getting dressed and went to get breakfast.

Making his way down the stairs Danny didn’t take one step off of the stairs before a wall of orange block his path.

“Danny!” the wall spoke revealed its self to be Danny’s hyper active father Jack Fenton. “Bout time you got up sleepy head! I’ve been waiting so I could show you and your sister this!” he said in his almost perpetually loud voice as he pull out a odd looking gizmo seemingly out of no where.

Danny couldn’t help but to look uneasily at the hard to describe thing his father held out like a kid that just found some thing important and was showing his parents, smiling all the while. Danny knew that his parents were actually brilliant scientist, but they were a tad on the Mad science side of things. As such most of their various inventions didn’t work the way they expected them too, or they simply blew up. 

“Um. What dose it do?” Danny asked keeping a close eye on the contraption to make sure it didn’t show signs of exploding or something.

Oblivious to his son’s wariness Jack answered with full gusto “This here is the Fenton revealer Three Thousand! Its supposed to reveal the true form of paranormal creatures that can hid in human form! All you have to do is get them to touch it and WHAM! Instant confirmation if your next door neighbor is a slobbering zombie or not!” After Jack gave the explanation on the gizmo he said the one thing Danny was hopping he wouldn’t say “Try it!”

“Uh, I don’t know Dad, why don’t you get Jazz to try it? I mean, she would be able to give you better feedback than I could.” Danny said hopping to get out of this.

“Nope. She’s a no go, she said that she had to do something about a thing. So you get to try it! Great right?”

“Damn! She got out of it before I could! “ Danny thought “She could have at least tried to warn me.” Sighing Danny reached out and touched the newest of his parents inventions. The moment he touched the contraption is started to vibrate and smoke. The thing even started to spit out sparks as Danny pulled his hand away. 

Jack looked at the apparently malfunctioning thing with disappointment. “Ah. Guess I’m going to have to see whats wrong with it.” An instant later he straitened and the giant smile was back on his face “Oh well. Happens all the time! See ya around Dan-o!” With that the orange giant of a man disappeared down to the lab. Sighing with relief Danny continued towards the kitchen. He was glad that the “Fenton Revealer Three Thousand” didn’t explode like so many others before it. 

Danny encountered another member of his family in the kitchen. A woman wearing a teal jumpsuit similar to the get up of his father was undoubtedly his mother, Madeline “Maddie” Fenton. As Danny entered the kitchen Maddie took notice of the her son. “Hello sweetie! Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah.” Danny answered on reflex.

“Well good!” Maddie said as she finished up what ever she was doing in the kitchen. “Have you seen your father?” she asked turning back to Danny.

“He’s in the lab.” Danny replied as he went about preparing himself some cereal. “He’s trying to fix something that didn’t work.”

“I knew we shouldn’t have tried to make it so small.” Maddie sighed guessing what her husband was trying to fix. “How bad was it?”

Understanding what his mother meant Danny replied “It was really mild actually. The thing just let off some sparks and started to smoke.”

Sighing again, this time in relief, Maddie left the kitchen saying “Well he might need some help so if you need me I’ll be in the lab.”

“O.K.” Danny replied all too familiar with this situation. The thought “Just another day in my life.” flashed through his head as he ate his cereal. As he was cleaning up after himself the door bell rang singling some one was at the front door. Answering it, Danny was pleasantly surprised to see Sam standing on the other side. “Sam! Whats going on you usually call before you come over.”

“I did. You didn’t answer your cell phone. And whats up is that we need to talk about some things.” Sam answered completely serious.

“Talk about what?” Danny asked.

“You know what.” 

Quickly looking for any eavesdroppers, and finding none, Danny whispered back “I thought we were going to never talk about that again!”

“Yeah well this is something you really need to know about!” Sam shot back, also whispering.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose Danny sighed “Ok fine. But lets go someplace else to talk about it, I don’t need my parents to find out anything about this.”

Understanding Danny’s circumstance Sam nodded and waited at the door as Danny went to tell his parents that he was going out. A few moments later Danny returned and signaled Sam to lead the way.

“We’re meeting Tucker at my place.” Sam said as they walked.

“O.k. But what is it you want to talk about, and why do you think that I really need to hear it?” Danny asked clearly not in the best of moods.

“I think I know what you became that night.” 

Danny almost tripped in shock as the words reached his ears. “You didn’t think to bring this up the last time?” he asked exasperatedly.

“It slipped my mind!” Sam snapped back before adding with a blush “I was.... Too relieved that you were ok, alright.” These words caused Danny to form a blush of his own. An awkward silence ended any further conversation. It was during this silence that Danny noticed something on the edge of his senses. Things that were never in direct site, whispering that was too faint to truly hear. Danny tried to ignore it yet the best he could do was look over his shoulder only every ten minutes rather than every five minutes.

“Whats wrong?” Sam asked having noticed Danny looking over his shoulder.

“Nothing.” Danny answered even if he didn’t believe it himself. It wasn’t long before they made it to Sam’s house, with Tucker waiting on the front stoop.

“So.” Tucker started looking from Danny to Sam and back. “Did you two have a nice stroll?” Tucker never got to finish the joke that he had in mind before Sam caught on and silence him with a glare.

Despite not having the foresight of his gothic friend he still didn’t answer, distracted by the constant feeling he’s been having ever sense Sam convinced him to come along.

Tucker took notice of his friends odd behavior when Danny glanced behind him once again. “Whats wrong with him?” Tucker asked Sam.

“Don’t know. He’s been like that for a while now.” Sam answered. Finally when Danny’s attention came back to what he could see Sam was ready “Ok. Whats up with you?”

“What? Nothing’s up” Danny answered.

Not buying it Sam rebutted “Bull! You’ve been looking over your shoulder almost the entire way here. So, again, whats up?”

Embarrassed for being caught Danny looked anywhere except his friends before he replied “Ok fine, but can we talk inside?”

The other two agreed and the trio headed inside Sam’s house. Danny and Tucker often forgot one little known truth about there female friend, Sam was rich. As they crossed the threshold Danny and Tucker were caught a little off guard by the lavish atmosphere of the interior of the house, especially compared to the exterior which looked normal. Nice, yet normal. 

“I always forget you’re rich.” Tucker said voicing his and Danny’s thoughts.

“Good.” Sam replied with a small smirk. “Lets get to my room, we should be able to talk there without any of the staff listening in.”

“Hey is that a knew picture?” Danny asked as he noticed a family portrait with Sam and her parents hanging over the fireplace, just visible where Danny was standing. When compared to her parents it was questionable if Sam was really related. Both Mr. and Mrs. Manson were in a fancy suit and dress respectively, and smiling as if trying to show off there perfect pearly whites. They didn’t even share Sam’s black hair. In the picture Sam didn’t look pleased. Most likely because she was forced into a dress, albeit a black one.

Looking at the portrait Sam quickly mirrored the same expression as the one in the picture “Yeah it was done last month... At least they gave me something black to wear.” Not wasting anymore time on the painting Sam continued to lead the other two to her bedroom.

“Where’s your parents?” Danny asked noticing the lack of disproving stares from the two older individuals; they didn’t like Danny very much.

“Out of town.” Sam replied with a smile. As they stopped in front of her bedroom door she added obviously excited “So I pretty much have the house to my self. And I don’t have to deal with them for like a week!”

Compared to the rest of the house Sam’s room was almost a complete one-eighty in style. Where the majority of the house is mostly bright colors and fancy decoration, Sam’s room was painted completely black with heavy blinds blocking out any sun light attempting to infiltrate the room. Every peace of furniture was also a dark color, black or dark red, and with a overly gothic theme. Added to the fact that the room was mostly lighted by artificial candle light helped make the room Sam’s own personal haunted house.

They seated them selves around the room, Tucker claiming the chair at Sam’s personal computer, and Sam producing a bean bag chair for Danny before taking a seat on her bed. “Ok.” Sam started looking at Tucker and Danny both. “We all know why we’re here right?”

“We’re here to talk about the thing we said we wouldn’t bring up again. Right?” answered Tucker glancing at Danny.

“Yes.” Sam answered simply. “Mostly on what Danny might have become that night.” On cue she produced a large leather bound book from where it was resting on a pillow. She spent a moment flipping through the pages before turning it to show a picture of a sickly looking guy shambling through what looked like a grave yard.

“What am I looking at?” Danny asked feeling sick.

“A ghoul.” Sam answered. Handing the book to Danny she started to explain “A ghoul is what happens when a evil spirit possesses a dead body and wonders graveyards eating dead people.”

Taking his eyes off of the image of a ghoul to look at Sam he asked worriedly “Meaning?”

“You basically almost turned into a super zombie.” Sam answered bluntly.

“A zombie?” Tucker asked quickly looking at Danny.

“But... I have a pulse!” Danny said seeing Tuckers look. “I’m not rotting either! I...” Danny trailed off unable to say anymore as the implications started to hit him.

“Guys! Relax. Danny’s not a ghoul.” Sam said quickly bringing there attention back to her. “Mr. Dark only said that we were watching Danny turn in to a ghoul, but something else happened and Danny is still alive; not about to eat us.” she directed the last comment at Tucker, much to his embarrassment. Getting up and walking over to a book shelf, Sam took another book and started to flip through it “I got this book a while ago. It was written by a witch hunter.” Sitting down again she finally found the page she was looking for “Ghouls are one of the things that are depicted in here, the way this guys says ghouls are created matches what happened to you the closest.”

Sam continued reading from the book “One of the most dangerous creatures that I know of, not for their over all power as much as for their viciousness and tenacity. Unlike a Vampier and other similar undead creatures ghouls are far more animalistic in nature. This is caused by how they are created. Mindless spirits, ones that don’t even have a proper form or power, swarm over a recently dead body seeking the last vestiges of energy from the corps. As these entities continue to look for the desired energy they can become trapped with in the body as more and more invade the vessel. This can continue until they have there fill or they compress and become a single entity bound to the body, thus a ghoul is born.” Sam finished reading and met her friends gazes.

“Ok.” Danny said unsure what to think. “That dose seem similar to what you described happened to me. But am I a ghoul or what?”

“You’re human.” Sam replied. “The text go on to describe that ghouls basically run on pure instinct, little more than a rabid animal basically.”

“Well thats good news!” Tucker said trying to lighten the mood. “Danny’s not a super zombie. So we’re all good right?”

“Kind of.” Sam stated, Danny knew she was about to bring up something heavy again. “I looked up supernatural encounters and when something happens like it did to Danny it usually leaves a mark.”

“You mean like my scare?” Danny asked.

“Well maybe, all the book said was that the victim would be changed in someway, shape or form. Still them, but with a little something extra or something.”

“That would explain some things.” Danny said as realization dawned on him. Seeing the curious looks from his friends Danny figured he should elaborate “The reason that I was so.... off out side. I was getting these weird feelings I guess. Like seeing something from the corner of my eye but when I look theres nothing there. Feeling like someones staring at me, or hearing whispers that I just can’t make out. I don’t know, maybe I’m just going crazy.”

With a thoughtful expression Sam asked “Did these weird feelings spike anywhere specific?”

Caught off guard by the question it took Danny a moment to answer “Well now that you mention it, it got really bad when we past really dark areas, ally ways, that small grave yard we past.”

Taking the information in Sam said “I don’t think you’re going crazy. What you just described sounds like a sixth sense.”

“A sixth sense? You mean I can sense the supernatural now?” 

“Well yeah, your description is really close to what was in one of my books on the paranormal.”

“You know, you have a lot of books that apparently give accurate descriptions about this stuff. It’s really convenient.” Tucker commented. 

“Huh. I do don’t I.” Sam said. “Skulk and Lurk is a really good store.”

“Well I guess we know were to go if we need more information on this stuff.” Danny said offhandedly. “And I like the sixth sense thing, it means that I’m not going crazy.”

The group sat in contemplative silence for several minutes before Tucker spoke up “Ok. Now that we’ve had this really awesome discussion what do we do now?” 

“We stick with the plan.” Danny said after a moment. “We don’t tell anyone about this, and we try not to talk about it too much.” Danny said knowing that this wasn’t the last time it would come up. With that the conversation was over and Danny quickly stood up “Alright! How about we go out and have some fun? Summer vacation is over in a month so this might be our last chance.”

Surprised by his positive mood Sam interjected “Well this is unexpected. Whats up?”

“Well....” Danny began “The serious conversation is over, and I would really rather end this day on a high note. Besides Tucker and I are already over here so we might as well make a day of it, and the best way to get used to this sixth sense thing is to have it happen right? And that means going out.”

“I’m game!” Tucker said excitedly. “We only have so much vacation left! So we should use it A.S.A.P!”

Despite being thrown off balance by the sudden switch in mood she quickly regained her footing. With her trademark smirk she stood and agreed to the plan of moving on and having some fun. Besides what are the chances of them running into anything else overly weird?

***

The sun had just set when the trio started to make there way home. All in high spirits for accomplishing their goal; to restore a seance of normalcy back into their lives. After a solid day of going to the local mall, going to the movie theater, and just hanging out and being teenagers, that dreadful night seemed to be just a bad dream.

The sun had finally fallen below the horizon when the three friends stepped down a deserted street and Danny’s sixth sense flared to life beyond what little he had experienced before. 

Noticing his distress Sam asked “Whats wrong?”

“Yeah, you’re looking really pale?” added Tucker.

“I don’t know.” Danny answered once he managed to get his mouth to work. “But I think that we really need to keep moving, the faster the better.” That said Danny set out in a fast walk with his friends following him trying to keep up. As Danny walked he made sure to keep an eye out for anything that could have triggered his sixth sense, despite not knowing what would actually trigger it like it had been. 

The trio made it half way down the street before Danny spotted what had caused his sense to go off. A single man, just sitting on the hood of a car seeming to mind his own business, possibly waiting for someone. Yet, Danny knew that he was what triggered his sixth sense. The feelings that the sense invoked in him seemed to radiate from the lone man. Danny realized that he had stopped walking when the man stood from his spot and started to stroll over to the trio. As the man got closer Danny got a better look at the guy, and he had to admit the guy looked like he was an Eighties movie reject. Wearing a leather jacket, plain shirt, jeans and what looked like boots. Coupled with shaggy brown hair and a strong jawline the man looked more at home straddling a motorcycle than strolling through an empty street at night. As the man came within a few yards of the trio the feelings of Danny’s sixth sense rippled through him again, compelling him to look to the near by alleyways.

“Well, well, well.” the man said not missing where Danny was looking too. A wide smile formed on his face as he barked a laugh “All of you might as well come on out! We have a sensitive!” then in a normal voice “This ought to be good.”

As soon as the man said that others started to appear from the alleys around the frighted trio. The number continued to grow until they surrounded the three teens, about fifty individuals including the apparent leader.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Can’t we talk this over?” asked Tucker, his voice shaking slightly.

“I doubt we can.” Sam said trying to keep her head and looking for a gape in the ring of people. “Besides we’re probably in trouble. They called Danny a sensitive.”

“Meaning?” Tucker gulped.

“Meaning they’re not human.” Danny said staring strait at the man who called the others out. “Just look at their eyes.” Doing as told Sam and Tucker felt their stomachs drop. Each of the obviously hostile group’s eyes were completely black, no iris, or sclera, nothing but pitch like darkness.

“Hmm. You are right sir!” the man confirmed mockingly. As if a secret signal passed between the other non-human individuals as they all pounced on the three teens. In an instant Danny, Sam, and Tucker were restrained despite them struggling desperately to get away. Taking a deep breath as if he found a pleasant sent in the air the man said “Ah. I’m feeling generous tonight.” looking around at his underlings “You all can have the normal and the sensitive to your selves.” Walking forward he grabbed Sam’s chin forcing her to look him in his inhuman eyes “And I’ll have the little talent.”

Iron like hands begun to drag Danny away, an other group taking Tucker, with the leader of the group took hold of Sam. Despite struggling with everything they have none of the three friends could as much as loosen the grip of their captors.

Danny knew they were in trouble. This thought only drove him to struggle even more. As he was dragged farther from Sam and Tucker an odd feeling appeared coupled with the panic. A numbness started to spread seemingly from his gut and spread outward. His captors seemed to be more affected by his struggles as the numbness hit his limbs. This became painfully apparent when he physically threw one of the beings that had hold of his arms. The reason for his freedom escaping his notice Danny continued to lash out at the others surrounding him, drawing the attention of the others with Sam and Tucker. 

Panting Danny could hear his heart pounding in his ears as he looked towards the leader of the group. If Danny could form words he would have said something to the leader, but as it was Danny couldn’t even move for his trembling. His panting increased as the numbness grew painful, almost buzzing just under the skin. Danny felt like he was about to burst right out of his skin. To the supernaturally inclined they could feel power building from the boy, to the two other humans all they could make out was what they could physically see. Once blue eyes turned a toxic glowing green, his breaths coming in puffs as if it were cold out.

Just before the pain became unbearable Danny burst. A smoke like mist irrupted from his skin surprising everyone. With in an instant the spectral mist condensed around Danny completely blocking him from view, the occasional lightning like flash appeared through the mist-cloud. Then like mist caught in a wind, the spectral mist broke and dissipated revealing Danny once again, yet changed. His once black hair was now pure white, his skin had become ashen, eyes an unnatural green. Even his cloths changed to be the same cloths that he wore on the night of his encounter with Mr. Dark, right down to the blood soaked shirt. 

Danny sighed in relief once the building pressure finally released, letting out a little wisp of mist from his mouth. Straitening he looked towards the leader with his new glowing green eyes, he would question what just happened later.

“Interesting.” the leader said staring at Danny. “Get him.” Once more as if a silent signal passed between him and his underlings the ones closest to Danny sprung at him. His body being fueled by adrenaline and who know what else Danny moved almost without realizing it. Almost forgotten self-defense and martial arts training from when Danny was a kid came to the forefront as he side stepped the first being who lunged at him from the front, slamming his fist into its head with a sickening crack sending it to the ground with unnatural force. The second from his side leaping for him like an animal. Danny stepped back in time for it to land on all fours where Danny had once been standing. Before it could react Danny kick it launching the thing into a nearby street light. Not having time to contemplate on the strength of the kick Danny was quickly grabbed from behind as one of the beings latched onto his back, wrapping its thin arms around his throat. Reacting fast Danny jammed his elbow into the things side forcing it to loosen its hold before Danny managed to grab hold of it and throw it from his back at the leader who was some yards away at this point. The things flight ended violently as the leader caught it with a single hand; by the neck.

“Let them go!” Danny demanded finding his voice, which had an eerie eco quality to it.

“He speaks?” the leader said surprised. “So your not just some crazy monster then. How fun.” he said as an impossibly large smile spreading across his face. Not letting go of the goon in his hand he began to walk toward Danny. “Looks like I’m going to be forced to take you seriously, you wouldn’t go down unless we all fight you at once.” The leader stopped walking as he fell silent once again, still some distance away from Danny, but now with all of his underlings gathering behind him.

“I’ll take you all on!” Danny growled getting ready for a fight. He didn’t know what had happened to him but considering what he did to the ones that had attacked him he hoped he could take on the group as a hole.

“Ah, that is the idea. Yet I don’t think its what you would be expecting.” The leader then bit into the neck of the underling in his hand much to the shock of Danny, Sam, and Tucker. Even more unexpected no blood erupted from the wound, instead the underlings body started to fade before being sucked into the leaders mouth like smoke into a vacuum. Fully inhaling the underling the leader swallowed and let out a sigh of satisfaction before the already big man visibly grew. The well fitting cloths becoming tight as his muscles bulked and hardened.

Moving as if to get used to the new dimensions the leader said “Now you see? I have no doubt that all of my brothers and sisters wouldn’t be able to stop you even if they all attack at once, they would just go down far too easily. So...” spreading his arms and looking to the night sky “Let me show you how we fight as one! In the way that only we can!” Immediately after he said those words the rest of the underlings changed into the same odd wispy state the first did. And like the one before them they all flew into the leaders agape mouth, going down his throat like water down a drain. Soon the only ones left were the leader and four underlings who kept hold of Sam and Tucker. 

A moment passed before the leader started to change. His body growing rapidly eventually the jacket and shirt ripped apart revealing quickly deforming muscles. His arms elongated and his hands grew, changing into monstrous humanoid claws. His feet erupted from his boots now looking more at home attached to a bird or lizard. His pants were reduced to tatters as his legs shifted to becoming reversed jointed. The leaders face became more animalistic, his jaw elongating to the point of always showing rows of razor like teeth. In the end what stood before Danny was a seven and a half foot tall monster with hunched shoulders that reviled bone like spines jutting out of its back. 

Shocked by what he had just witnessed, Danny almost didn’t have time to lift his arms up in defense before the once human like thing came barreling at him and slamming into him knocking him backwards. Not letting the boy breath the monster quickly pursued Danny with a pounce, pinning Danny to the ground. With a beast like roar the monster started to rain down blows onto Danny’s prone form cracking the ground beneath them. Luckily, from being taught by harsh encounters with bullies, Danny managed to keep his arms up partially blocking the blows that rained down on him. Acting fast, Danny managed to wiggle enough to get his legs underneath the monster. Pushing with all his might Danny launched the beast off of him and into the air, the thing landing a dozen feet away an instant latter. Trying to recover his breath Danny struggled to get back to his feet. 

Unfortunately the monster recovered faster. Danny was in a kneeling position when a huge hand gripped his head like a baseball. Spinning once the monster threw Danny into the air with enough force to have him fly towards the upper levels of a building some yards away. Gaining his bearings in time to see a wall quickly closing the distance he shut his eyes waiting for the impact. When it never came Danny chanced a look to see that he had stopped mere inches away from the wall, and that he was floating some forty feet from the ground. Ignoring the elation that he didn’t crash into a wall, and that he was flying he quickly spotted the monster, who may or may not have had a look of surprise on its face; Danny couldn’t tell with it mangled face. Thinking quickly Danny kicked off the wall hard enough to put crakes into it gaining enough speed to close in on and slam into the monster before it could react. The thing was sent flying back as Danny skidded to a stop while trying to land.

Danny tried to catch his breath as he watched where the thing landed, ready incase it got back up. With a roar filled with anger, the monster heaved its self up whilst howling to the sky. Looking towards the remaining underlings the thing quickly consumed them looking to gain more power. As the last wisps disappeared into the things gapping maw, it grew once more. Closing on eight feet with even more muscle the thing charged at Danny with surprising speed. Not being able to make his legs move Danny braced for impact when he felt an odd feeling of disconnection as the world around him lost vibrancy and meaning. The thing closed in him him swiping its giant claws strait through Danny. Danny’s body gave way like smoke before reforming unharmed. Color returned to Danny’s world as his body became solid once again as he turned to face the monster once more, once again ignoring what happened in favor of facing down his foe.

As the thing turned to attack again Danny new he had to try to end this in the next exchange. So as the thing charged Danny did the same, his feet barely touching the ground as a practically flew at the monster focusing everything he had into this final strike. Not noticing, nor caring, that his fist started to glow a toxic green color, Danny met the monster head on. Spinning to dodge a swipe of one of its gigantic claws Danny threw his fist into the things gut. With a sound of breaking bones and tearing flesh Danny stopped the beast in its tracks. The thing tensed trying to reach Danny before it screeched and exploded into a cloud of shadow like mist. As the inky black cloud disappeared into the night Danny was left standing in the middle of the road, fist still in the air as if in victory. 

“Danny!” Sam and Tucker yelled as they shook themselves out of their shock and rushed towards their friend. Looking over to his two friends Danny lowered his fist, a smile spreading across is face at the site of his friends unharmed. By the time they made it to him he was laughing.

“Dude.” Tucker began slightly worried about now hysterically laughing friend. 

Before anything else could be said Danny’s laughter gave way to him almost hyperventilating as he looked at his hands in disbelieve. “What happened to me?” he asked before the conflicting emotions of elation and fear coupled with exhaustion caused him to faint.

With their friend now unconscious on the ground Sam and Tucker found them selves in a familiar situation.

“Well.” Tucker said whilst scratching his cheek. “At least we know he just fainted this time.” Sam simply groaned.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny woke up with a start, his heart hammering against his chest. Once he calmed down enough to notice Tucker and Sam sitting next to the bed he was laying in he got a distinct sense of Deja Vu. “It wasn’t a dream, right?” His friends simply nodded the affirmation of what he already knew. “Just great, more weirdness to add to the ever growing list of weird!”

“Well at least you didn’t get stabbed.” Tucker said in an attempt to cheer up his friend. His attempt earned him a scowl from Danny and a smack to the back of his head courtesy of Sam. “Oh come on! You guys know what I mean.” Tucker groused rubbing the back of his head.

“I know.” Danny replied sliding his hand down his face. “I thing we’re all a little weirded out about last night. I mean what happened? Crazy guy appears and I get weirder?” Swallowing in an attempt to clear the steadily forming knot in his throat, Danny asked the question that he wasn’t sure if he really wanted answered. “Am I even human anymore?” 

Neither Sam or Tucker could answer the question their distressed friend asked, so they remained silent. The silence dragged on for what seemed like hours, and Danny couldn’t see the light at the end of his proverbial tunnel for his situation. Suddenly Danny was snapped out of his lament when Sam almost jumped out of her chair in a sudden epiphany. “Be right back!” she said as she bolted out of the room as Tucker and Danny shared a look, neither having any idea as to Sam’s sudden energy.

Moment latter Sam burst back through the door brandishing a hand sized mirror in what could only be triumph. “Ok, whats with the mirror?” Danny asked momentarily distracted from the question of his humanity. 

“This is the thing that might set you’re mind at ease!” Sam said with a wild grin. Sitting down in her seat she started to explain, by starting with a question “When you say human what do you mean?”

Confused and slightly worried Danny answered “Uh. I don’t think theres more than one meaning of human.” 

“Not quite.” Sam answered looking Danny directly in the eye. “Do you mean physically human, with all of the genetics and stuff? Or do you mean Human as in maintaining you’re humanity, not like those things that attacked us? I can’t tell you if the genetics are still right but the other stuff can be proven with this mirror.”

“I don’t get it. I thought vampiers had the thing with mirrors?” Tucker questioned.

“Yeah they do, but other things do too. A mirror, or any reflexive surface really, can reveal the paranormal for what it is. Like that biker reject, when he looked human if he looked into a mirror or window it would see what it actually is.” Sam explained before focusing her attention back to Danny. “I think the same principle should apply to you.”

“I don’t know.” Danny said doubting Sam’s reasoning.

“Oh please, if theres anyone in this room that would know what their talking about its probably be me.” Sam said almost shoving the mirror into Danny’s hands, face down. “And before you say that you would know more, I know for a fact that you don’t understand half of what you’re parents say.”

Sadly Danny couldn’t argue with that, when his parents got on a roll it was like listening to a different language without subtitles. As it stood Sam was their number one information source on the supernatural, so he took a deep breath and looked into the mirror.

The same. He looked the same, blue eyes, black hair, everything. As he locked eyes with his reflection he could feel his tension slowly disappear. Letting go of the breath that he didn’t know that he was holding. “I’m normal.” Looking up at his friends his spirits raised he stated “This doesn’t make what happened disappear...... But its a start I think.”

“Now that we’re pass that depressing subject, what actually happened? I mean, Danny, dude, you transformed and kicked some ass!” Tucker said bringing Danny back to the subject that still needs addressing.

“Thats a good question.” Danny said. “I have no clue what happened.”

“What was it like? Do you remember what it felt like when you...um....changed?” Sam asked despite fumbling at the end.

“I... I don’t know.” Danny admitted not knowing how to explain what happened. How could he explain something he couldn’t explain to himself? Thinking back on the first time he changed he did recall the sensations leading up to it, the strange numbness that spread from his core to his limbs. He didn’t notice when he stood up form his spot on the bed as he recalled how the numbness changed into a almost painful pressure just under his skin. Danny didn’t notice when the lights in the room started to flicker as he remembered the pressure built before something gave and he burst. He did notice when the ethereal mist swarmed around him like a swirling storm before disappearing like last time.

Sam and tucker couldn’t believe that Danny had just changed right in front of them, and Danny couldn’t believe that he had transformed at all. “Well. We weren’t expecting that.” Tucker said attempting to break the awkward silence that had descended the group after Danny’s demonstration.

“Yeah. No kidding” Danny agreed still unsettled by the fact he consciously changed. Eventually curiosity overrode any the weirdness and potential panic that Danny may have felt about the situation as he started to look himself over. First he noticed that he felt a bit different. He felt energy coursing through his muscles like if he was on a sugar or caffeine high. His head felt a little light and floaty, in a way that he guess was like having a slight buzz. Over all it didn’t feel bad, witch was surprising because he looked like hell. Taking stock of his now changed appearance he noticed that his shirt had a hole in the front and covered in what could only be blood, his blood to be precise. 

“Why am I wearing this!?” Danny almost yelled, panic taking over his curiosity. “I thought you guys thew it out!?”

“We burned it actually.” Tucker informed Danny. Looking to Sam he asked “Why would he have cloths that we destroyed?”

Taking a deep breath in an attempt to figure out an answer for that question. “Well... It might be the cloths that he, uh, first changed in so they stay with him when he transforms now?” Sam answered, despite that fact that it came out like a question.

After calming down a bit, Danny decided to put the question of the clothes that he almost died in to the back of his mind. Now the next question was if he could change back. Considering he woke up looking like he normally did then he just needed to figure out how to change back. Winging it, he started to think back on how he was before he changed. At first he didn’t feel any change, until he noticed a warmth spreading through him and that he started to glow with a golden light that grew in intensity until it shattered, flaking away like dust in a wind revealing him changed back to his usual self.

After the change Danny took in a gasp of air in shock, looking at his hands before looking to his friend who were, again, shocked that he changed in front of them.

Danny felt exhausted, he wasn’t sure if it was from the actual transformations or all the shocks of the day. His exhaustion must have been showing because Sam broke the silence, “We should probably try to get some sleep.” she suggested. “We know you’re fine and it’s pretty late anyway, plus it wouldn’t hurt to have clearer heads anyway.”

Danny and Tucker agreed, and before long the three teens were asleep.

***

Danny couldn’t sleep. After maybe a hour of not really strong sleep he woke up and couldn’t find the elusive oblivion of sleep. He could hear Tucker snoring though the walls having gotten his own guest room courtesy of Sam’s deceptively large house.

After another half-an-hour he gave up on the idea of sleep and got up and went to the hallway bathroom that was just out side his room. In an attempt to clear his head Danny splashed water on his face before staring at his reflection. He was still normal looking, nothing to suggest that he was anything else except human. Yet he had a nagging suspicion that his situation was a bit more complex, too complex to be fixed with a mirror. Especially with the fact that he could transform at will. He could feel his powers react just by the thought of him transforming, churning just under the surface. On a whim he let his transformation trigger, this time he clearly saw his eyes change from blue to an unnatural glowing green before he was engulfed by the mist that his change summons. Before he knew it he was once again in his alternate form, his hair now white, ashen skin, and the bloody clothes from the incident with Mr. Dark. 

“Have trouble sleeping?” asked Sam who was suddenly in the door way. Danny’s response to her sudden appearance was to make a very emasculating noise and jump several feet in the air and hover in one of the rooms ceiling corners. 

Coughing to clear the brief awkward silence Danny calmly reprimanded Sam “You shouldn’t sneak up on people you know.” 

Sam laughed remorseless before replying “Its my house, I can skulk were I want.” This drew a light chuckle from Danny before he fully realized that he was floating in the air. Stopping himself from freaking out over the fact he instead focused on getting down. Luckily it only took a minute as he willed himself to descend back to the floor.

Once firmly grounded Danny noticed that the awkward silence that seemed to have been plaguing him and his friends returned. Desperately looking for a topic he glanced at his still transformed visaged in the mirror. “You know? I had a feeling that that whole mirror thing was B.S.” He hoped that what he just said didn’t come out accusing.

If Sam took it as such she didn’t show it as replied “It is actually a thing. a reflection will reveal anything that us illusions and stuff to hid what they are.” Seeing Danny’s incomprehension she elaborated a bit. “Like if something was trying to hid what they were the mirror thing would reveal what they really are, but if its a complete transformation, like a werewolf, then the reflection would be what they are at the time.” 

“Ok. So what dose that mean about me?” Danny asked.

“That means that you are what you are.” she replied. Motioning towards his transformed self she continued “When you have wight hair you’re whatever it is that you are, but when you’re your usual self then you’re human.”

“How’re you so sure?”

“I’m not.” Sam answered honestly. “But thats how I see it. You’re still you, you haven’t done anything that would suggest other wise. Hell, you even protected us from those.... things the first time you changed.”

Danny wished he could be so sure about his.... condition, but he did appreciate what Sam said. And he supposed it made a bit of sense, or as much sense that this situation could ever make. Glancing back at his reflection Danny figured that it was time to turn back, the now familiar warmth came quickly and before he could blink the golden light was flaking off to reveal his usual self. After the last of the light disappeared Danny let a sigh out and leaned back against the wall opposite the mirror and slid down to sit on the floor, for now not having the will to stand. 

After a brief moment Sam moved forward and joined him not saying anything, letting her friend process whatever he need to process. The two sat in silence for a time before Danny spoke. “I don’t know what to do. Outside of hiding what am I supposed to do about this whole mess, I already have a permanent reminder that I almost died and that some really bazar things happened that let me survive. And then I find out I have something else to hid?” Shaking his head he continued. “I don’t know what to even make of this. It feels like I have lost all control of my life and its become something unrecognizable.”

After taking a moment to absorb what was said Sam replied almost solemnly “I would normally say embrace the weirdness, but I don’t know what to make of this either.”

Closing his eyes briefly in regret Danny stated “This whole thing isn’t easy for you either is it?”

“No it isn’t.” Sam replied before smirking and saying “but to be fair all the weird thing are happening to you.”

That managed to lighten to mood as Danny smirked along side one of his best friends. “Yeah. I guess that dose give me a legit reason to complain.” This earned a small laugh from both teens before they descended into a comfortable silence. “Sorry.” Danny suddenly said.

“For what?” Sam asked curious. In her mind she should be the one to apologize all things considered.

“For freaking out so hard, for making you worry, for anything and everything really.” Letting out a sigh “I don’t know.” Danny finished.

“If anyone should apologize it should be me.” Sam countered. Bringing her knees to her chest she continued “It’s because of me that you almost die, that you became like this. Everything that has happened is from that night with Mr. Dark.” By the end of it she was silently crying, everything coming to the surface. Her guilt, fear, everything.

Danny didn’t say anything for a moment before he wrapped an arm around her shoulders in a comforting half-hug. “None of that was you’re fault, it was all because of a fruit-loop that wanted to kill you for one reason or another. Frankly, I would do it all over again. I don’t regret anything from that night, its the things that’s happened afterwords that threw me for a loop.” Danny didn’t see the need to mention that he only came that particular conclusion as he was saying it. With everything that happened: Mr. Dark, his and Sam’s near death experience, his first transformation and having to deal with the facts of said transformation, Danny never had a chance to really process any of it. It didn’t help that he didn’t want to even acknowledge what happened at first. Now he couldn’t deny it anymore, he was changed from his experience, as were Sam and Tucker, albeit not in such an obvious fashion as himself. 

Sam was just wiping away the last her tiers when a inhuman sound escaped from the room next to Danny’s. “Is Tucker blending gravel or something?” Sam asked, recognizing their friend’s tell tell snores.

“Knowing him he probably did his usual summer ritual of not sleeping for days at a time.” Danny answered. “We should probably try to get some sleep now.”

“Probably a good idea.” Sam agreed stifling a yawn. “I refuse be a cliche and fall asleep out here after having a heart-to-heart.” With that said, Sam stood up and prepared to head off back to her room throwing a quick “Night.” over her shoulder as she left.

His heart felling lighter than its felt in what seemed a long time Danny also trudged off to bed.

***

Despite managing to get to sleep Danny didn’t feel rested, mainly due to the fact that his sleep was fitful at best. By the time eleven A.M. came around he gave up trying to get anymore sleep. Stretching the kinks out of his back Danny headed to the door to see if Sam or Tucker were up and moving. He got his answer and a greater feeling of relief that he slept in his cloths when he opened the door to find Sam standing there looking like she didn’t sleep very well either.

“Oh! You’re up.” Sam stated surprised.

“Yeah.” Danny said scratching the back of his head looking for anything else to say. “Didn’t get a lot of sleep. Had a lot to think about I guess.” He finished lamely.

“Same here.” Sam admitted. “Thats actually one of the reasons that I came to wake you up. I might have figured some stuff out, but we have to get Tucker up first.” As if to confirm that their Techno-Geek friend was in fact still asleep his tell-tell snore resonated form the from the wall the two rooms shared.

“Gook luck with that.” Danny said unhelpfully before the two friends headed over to the next door down, which currently housed Tucker. Without even knocking Sam threw open the door and walked strait to the Window and yanking open the heavy curtains allowing the bright late morning light to shine through strait into there slumbering friend’s face. The effects were instantaneous, Tucker let out a noise that was one part yelp and one part groan as he pulled the blankets over his head in an attempt to cancel out the offending light. An instant latter Sam forcibly removed the blanket taking Tucker’s protection from the harmful effects of the sun, forcing him to awaken fully from his sleep.

Luckily Tucker had also crashed with his cloths on, so his indignation was purely out of the fact that his sleep was interrupted. “Damn it Sam! Do you know what time it is!”

“Its eleven, so get up.” Was Sam’s remorseless reply.

“Come on! Let a brotha sleep.” Tucker groaned.

“Tucker. You’re not a ‘brotha’ nor will you ever be one.” Sam countered. “I might have figured out some stuff about last night, so I need you up and moving. There’ll be caffeine down stairs waiting if it’ll make you feel better.” At the mention of the popular stimulant Tucker rolled out of bed with a groan and followed Danny and Sam.

Sam waited until everyone had their needed caffeine and had clear enough heads before she explained the wake up calls. “Ok. I might have had an epiphany last night, and spent the better part of the night confirming it. Anyway, I might have an idea on what Danny is.”

Tucker almost cringed. If he knew his best friend, Danny wouldn’t want to even be reminded about it so soon after it happened. Tucker knew he wouldn’t. Glancing at Danny he was surprised that the expected irritation or anger was replaced by curiosity. “Ok. So what do you got?” Danny asked cementing Tuckers surprise and confusion.

“Um, before we get any further into that topic, did I miss something? I mean, Danny, last night you could barely keep you’re head on strait, now you are actually curious about it?” Tucker asked.

“I came to a couple realizations last night.” Danny replied with a slight grin. “Theres no denying what happened to me so its better to just deal with it.”

Tucker almost wanted to say more but he managed to restrain himself. Shaking his head slightly he could only marvel on how quick his friend got used to some pretty world shattering stuff. Yet he couldn’t help but feel relieved that his friend was ok nevertheless. Turning to Sam Tucker asked “Alright, so what did you’re creepy books tell you?”

Smirking Sam answered. “Glade you said that Mr. Foley, because the idea actually popped into my head when I glanced at my book collection and spotted a collection of ghost stories.” This revelation earned Sam full attention of the two males. Her smirk grew as she focused on Danny. “When you transformed you could turn completely intangible, not only that but you were wearing the cloths you ‘died’ in.”

Danny wasn’t sure he liked where this was going. “Are you saying that I’m a ghost?” he asked before he put his fingers to his wrist “But I have a pulse.”

Sam’s eyes almost seemed to shine as she replied. “Yeah, I’ll admit that I may have been exaggerating a bit when I said I knew what you were, but I’m on the write track I think. You still have a body obviously so you’re not a ghost like we would think of them, but you do show some characteristics of being one. Frankly its better than nothing, I think.”

“That still doesn’t tell me what I am.”

“I know. But its as close we’re going to get. I even thought of a name for it.” Sam paused looking to see if they were still following along. “The closest term for you I could come up with is..... Half-Ghost.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Ok. Why’re we in a junk yard?” Tucker asked curiously looking around at the piles of old cars and miscellaneous scrap. Sam had dragged Danny and Tucker out to the local scrap yard after coining a term for what Danny had become: half-ghost. 

“We’re here because no one comes here, so it’s private.” Sam replied.

“Why would we need privacy? And couldn’t we get it at you’re house?” Danny asked as confused as Tucker.

“My parents hire help to keep the house clean, so it’s not so private there, and why we’re her is to see what you can do.”

“Pardon?” both Danny and Tucker asked causing Sam to smirk.

“I might have called Danny a half-ghost, but that doesn’t mean its right. If we can look at what he can do we might get a better idea of what he actually is.”

“Right.” Danny said skeptically. Thinking on it for a moment he then added “Actually that’s a good idea, I mean, I have to live with this stuff now so I might as well look into what all of this means.”

“Ok. Thats all fine and good but are you sure there’s no one around here?” Tucker asked stealing more glances at there surroundings. “It wouldn’t be good if anyone found out about a boy that can do amazing things like transform and fly.”

Danny winced at the implications of what might happen if anyone found out about him. Images of him being strapped to lab tables flashed though his mind followed by what his parents could end up doing to him if they thought he was some monster wearing the skin of there son. “I-I have to agree. You sure this place is safe to do what you’re suggesting?”

Shifting her feet slightly Sam answered “The fences are all electrified and I gave the owner a Fifty to make sure no one else comes in and for him to not snoop. Besides the park is a better hang out than a scrap yard.” Glancing around her self Sam added “Plus we should be deep enough in that even if theres anyone around they wouldn’t see us. This place is a freaking maze anyway.”

A silence descended upon the trio, ironically emphasizing that at least for now, they were in fact alone. “Alright!” Sam said as she clapped once banishing the awkward silence. “Danny why don’t you transform so we can move on.”

Danny and Tucker glanced at each other unsure if this was a good idea before Danny shrugged and started his transformation. The air chilled despite the efforts of the summer sun as the ethereal mist came forth and surrounded Danny in the now familiar sequence. As the mist cleared revealing Danny in his alternate form he asked “Ok. So now what?”

“Before we actually get into doing anything I have something for you.” Sam said as she presented a package that nether boy took notice of prior to then. “They’re clothes if you’re wondering.”

“Why did you bring clothes with you?” Tucker asked slowly failing to perceive any logic for the clothes.

“Because I want to show you two my latest fashion design” Sam answered in a deadpan. Seeing Danny and Tucker share a look between them selves she smirked “Sorry, I could help myself. These are so Danny doesn’t have to wear the clothes from that night.”

“You brought me a change of clothes?” Danny asked bewildered. His face shifted as he eyed Sam warily “You know my sizes?”

Huffing Sam explained “Yes I brought you a change of clothes. And as much as I hate to admit to a cliché, as a member of the female gender I have an innate sense for things like weather or not something should fit.” Raising an eyebrow in challenge “So would you care to at least try them on?”

Taking the package from Sam obediently Danny questioned “Um... When did you have time to bet this ready?”

“Technically I had that outfit for a while. I was saving it for that comic convention that’s coming to town in a couple of months.” Danny raised a questioning eyebrow so Sam explained further “I was going to enter you as a concept example for the Original Character competition they’re having.”

“Oh.” Danny replied still confused but deciding that for the time being it was just better to go with the flow. “I’ll be right back.” he said lamely. With that he went behind a junk pile to change out of the bloody clothes that accompany his transformation. 

“So... What’s the real reason you have a new outfit for Danny?” Tucker asked nonchalantly as they waited for Danny to reemerge.

Scratching her nose Sam answered “I’ll admit... I may have been half asleep and kind of delirious when the idea came to mind. But I still think its a good idea.” Sam couldn’t help but to look away from Tuckers scrutinizing gaze.

“Hey Sam? I’m a little weirded out by the fact that you actually know my size.” Danny cut in drawing his friends’ attention. Tucker never seen his friend wearing so much black, frankly the outfit had “Sam” written all over it. It was a simple ensemble that had a thin black long-sleeved shirt tucked into a pair of black jeans contrasted by white leather combat boots, a white belt, and white gloves. The final touch was the embroidered symbol on his chest. A spectral looking “D” with was looked like a “P” inside of it.

Finished with his observations Tucker turned to Sam and quipped “I’m surprised you managed to get the color scheme to match the change. I’m impressed and weirded out!” Sam glared at the gleeful Tucker, who was obviously enjoying the coincidence that was the colors of the outfit matching their friends change in appearance. Before she could say anything Tucker continued “And what’s with the symbol? ...Oh my God, is that from that crapy comic you were working on? What’d you call the main character? Deadeye Phantom? Weirdly enough it even go’s with Danny now! Ha! It could be freaking ‘Danny Phantom’. Holy crap Sam, you turned Danny into a half brained superhero!” Tucker’s dialogue devolved into a hardy laugh, he didn’t notice Sam’s ever intensifying glare before she punched him in the arm. Hard. Now whimpering whilst rubbing his sore shoulder throwing a glare at the goth. “You are such a buzz kill.”

“Learn to shut up and maybe I wouldn’t have to enact vengeance.” Sam answered with a smirk. Turning her attention back to Danny, who was standing awkwardly, she asked “So what do you think?”

“It’s actually not bad. It’s definitely better than blood stained clothes.” he admitted as he looked himself over. Suddenly his old clothes, which were draped on a old pole that was jutting out of the junk pile he changed behind, disintegrated into smoke before flying towards him. The trio didn’t notice until the smoke had already made it to Danny swirling around him before being absorbed by his new attire. With a final brief flash of light the smoke completely disappeared into Danny’s new outfit leaving the three friends in a stunned silence. Breaking the silence Danny asked “What just happened?”

Sam and Tucker merely shrugged in response unable to find an answer. “Ok. I don’t think figuring this who ghost thing out is a good idea anymore.” Danny said as he changed back to his human state, taking the new clothes with it. 

“Oh, come on Danny.” Sam said as she intercepted Danny as he was trying to leave. “It’s better to figure out whats going on now rather than later. We all should be expecting weird stuff, so suck it up and change back!”

Danny sighed in defeat. He knew they... the he needed to learn all he could about his situation. Despite the sudden urge to turn and run from the strangeness that was now his life it wouldn’t do him any good. “Right.” Moving back to where he was standing he transformed again, only this time as the mist cleared it was the new outfit that had appeared.

“Huh.” Sam grunted as she frowned in thought. Noticing the other two looking to her expectingly she said “What?”

“Why’r the new clothes the ones I transform into?” Danny asked.

“Why would I know?” Sam said in rebuttal.

“Because you’re the one who got him the new outfit.” Tucker answered. “Plus from past experience you usually have the answers for these sort of things.”

Looking less than impressed Sam answered “You guys do know that a fair amount of what I know could completely wrong right? I might know a fair bit about folk lore and mythology, but I’m fare from an expert.” Seeing both Danny and Tucker look at her disbelievingly she racked her brain a bit before guessing “Well, it could be that the new out fit absorbed the old one to become the new default thing for the transformation?” Her blind guessing earned her blank stares from her companions she could only shrug helplessly. Finally getting tired of their expectant looks she said “Does it really matter right now? Lets just do what we came here to do in the first place!”

Danny and Tucker nodded in agreement, slightly cowed. Clapping his hands together Danny asked “Ok. So what first?”

Tucker started. “Um, how about we check purely physical stuff first. You fast-balled one of those things...”

“Shades.” Sam corrected.

“...Shades... Anyway you threw one of them into a light poll like it was nothing. So I think we should check out strength first.” Now throughly into the idea of testing his friends powers Tucker looked around the area before pointing to a length of metal jutting out of a near by junk pile. “See if you can bend that with your hands!” He said pointing to the length of metal.

Shrugging Danny walked over to the protruding object and gripped it. Wiggling it a bit Danny managed to free it from the pile. The piece of metal was only about four or so feet long but Danny couldn’t really tell how heavy it was, figuring it unimportant he continued on the task his friend had given him. Much to Danny’s surprise the bar easily bowed under the pressure he was exerting on it. He continued to bend it until it resembled a messily drawn circle. “Um Tucker I think this was made from aluminum or something, it bent really easily.”

Sam and Tucker shared a glance and walked over to examine the now twisted length of metal. Taking a hold of it Sam instantly said “You do know that this is a bar to a weight set right? It’s like five ponds of steel!” Danny frankly didn’t know what to say to that, to him it was almost weightless.

“Ok... Why don’t you try lifting that car over there!” Tucker said barley able to contain his excitement as he watched one of his little geek dreams come true through his best friend.

“Thats a bit of a leap isn’t it?” Danny asked still a bit shocked over what he had done to the bar.

“Not really.” Tucker answered. “We need to get an idea on what your upper limit is anyway. So go lift that car!”

“Eh, alright.” Danny sighed deciding it wasn’t worth fight it. Danny got into position by the decrepit car that Tucker pointed to. Gripping the rear bumper and lifted, and surprisingly it moved. Unlike the metal bar Danny could feel the weight of the old car; it was heavy but still able to be lifted. With the front still on the ground Danny managed to walk himself towards the middle before he took the it’s weight onto his shoulders fully lifting the car into the air before pushing upward to hold the car over his head to the awe of everyone involved.

After he gently set the car back on the ground Tucker started to gush “That. Was. Awesome! You totally have super strength!” Tucker was vibrating so much Danny was worried he might hurt himself.

“Yeah it was pretty awesome.” Sam agreed before continuing “But I wonder what other cool things you can do?”

His friends attitudes were contagious; Danny was starting to enjoy himself with the idea of experimentation. Now there was something he himself wanted to test out further. “Ok lets see if I can fly.” His friends agreed and back up to give him room.

He had floated before both in the fight against the shades and in fright when Sam snuck up on him, so why couldn’t he fly? Now all he had to do was figure out how to. He tried to remember the feeling, like how he consciously transformed the first time, only to find that he was having a hard time remembering the exact feel of flight. He was obviously more occupied by other things at the times he did fly, plus he had the feeling that it was a lot more of a subtle feeling than what he got when he transformed. Mentally shrugging he decided to wing it like with most things he figured out with his situation. To star with he started imagining him self leaving the confines of the earth, ignoring the gravitational pull of the planet, and drifting up wards. After about five minutes of his friends staring at him expectantly and him not going anywhere let alone “up,” he changed tactics. Figuring that just about everything he was able to do with his powers so far just happened he tried something a lot of people have forgotten humans even have: Instinct. Like when someone just knows that someone is going to hurt them, they don’t know why or how they know but the feeling saves their life. Following this logic Danny cleared his mind and try to let things happen. After a few more minutes of remaining solidly on the ground he remembered why he hated when people told him to “do what feels right” as if that was any help. Ironically it was when when he was brooding over the absurdity of the line his Sam and Tucker started to look really excited, and only after looking down at his friends did he realize that he was floating a good three feet off of the ground.

“Whoa.” Was the only thing that could escape Danny’s mouth. He was flying, honest to God flying.... Well more like hovering, but baby steps first. The feeling of hovering there was something Danny wouldn’t be able to adequately explain to himself let alone to anyone else. He could still feel gravity exerting its self upon him, yet at the same time he felt that simple things like gravity and physics just didn’t exactly apply to him anymore as he freely ignored the fact that he should be standing on the ground. Still unable to speak through his excitement he decided to experiment a little more, mainly by trying to move about. Trying the first thing that came to mind, he leaned forward and focused on moving in that direction. After almost losing his balance he figured he should try “instinct” again considering it worked before to get him into the air in the first place. This time it worked a lot faster than the initial attempt of getting off the ground as he managed to float forwards about a foot before he stopped and glided back to his original position. He continued to glide around the area for a few more minutes before he decided to move on. 

Letting gravity push him back solidly on the earth Danny asked his friends “Ok. Now what?”

“Why don’t you try intangibility?” Sam suggested. Noticing the two boys staring at her as they attempted to place the word with a definition she elaborated slowly with a role of her eyes. “The reason ghosts can walk through walls is because they’re intangible.”

Nodding in understanding Danny remembered the few times he had already done something like walk through a solid object; like his bedroom door, or the monsterfyed Eighties reject he fought the night before. This time he remembered the feeling of being disconnected form everything, how the world around him lost color. The memories triggered the desired effect as the world lost color around him and definition. Unlike the act of flying this was far from subtle and Danny could describe it just fine. In short, nothing mattered. Someone could sneak up on him and attempt to bash his brains out and he would even notice. Such a thing as solidity meant nothing; he was truly isolated, unable to touch or interact with anything. Idly he noticed Sam and Tucker looking at him in... Surprise? Excitement? It seemed familiar but Danny couldn’t put a name to the their expressions.

“Hey try walking though stuff.” Tucker said in a slightly muffled voice still with that peculiar expression. Shrugging in response Danny decided to do as asked if only out of a odd sense of whimsy. Walking towards one of the many piles of junk that characterized the place Danny didn’t hesitate to walk strait into it, his body giving way to the various protrusions jutting out of the pile before his completely disappeared inside it. A moment later he walked out his form coming together like disrupted smoke. Danny sighed, he was having a hard time remembering why he was there in the fist place. He did notice Sam’s face shift from the same expression that he had for a while now to another one that he couldn’t really name, it was the one where everything on the face is pulled downward.

“Danny are you ok?” Sam asked as her currently colorless and slightly see through friend returned to his original place. “You’ve looked a little off ever sense you turned intangible.”

“Um, yeah. He’s see through, that definitely qualifies as ‘off’” Tucker replied.

“Besides the obvious Tucker.” Sam said in a deadpan. Looking back at Danny she added “He looks... Uncaring? I don’t know. Just off.”

For some reason Danny found himself mulling over Sam’s words. Honestly he didn’t care, but a little voice in the back of his head was saying that he should, so he started to think on it a bit. It was slow going at first but then suddenly everything was back in clear view and he realized that Sam was right, something was off. With the feeling of disconnection he also didn’t care about the world around him to the point he couldn’t even tell what emotions he friends were feeling based off of their expressions.

“Wow that was weird.” Danny said interrupting Sam and Tuckers current bickering session.

“Really how so?” Tucker asked. “Besides being able to break the Laws of Physics.”

With both friends attention on him Danny answered “Like being truly isolated; alone. I couldn’t really bring myself to care about anything around me, even you guys.”

“So some of your powers effect your mind.” Sam said voicing her thoughts out loud. “Or its the other way around, what you feel is what activates your powers.”

“Either way I’m going to have to be carful with that one, or at least get used to it so I don’t get stuck like that.” Danny replied with a shiver, he did not enjoy the feeling of being truly alone. “Is there anything else?”

“Why don’t you try invisibility?” Tucker suggested. “Thats something ghost can do right?”

Both boys look to Sam for an answer. Frankly she was starting to see a pattern. “When I said that he’s a ‘half-ghost’ I meant that as in ‘its the best I can come up with’.”

“But can ghosts turn invisible?” Danny asked innocently.

Sam scowled a bit before answering. “Sure, why not. Of course, it could also be that not everyone can see ghosts, but go ahead and try and turn invisible.” The two boys didn’t miss her tone. It was pretty obvious that she was getting sick of being the groups walking dictionary of the paranormal.

“Well wouldn’t hurt to try.” Danny said as he began to focus. Unlike his other powers he’s never experienced invisibility before, so Danny had to resort to “instinct” again. Although considering the last time he used such a fickle thing as “instinct” with his attempts at purposeful flight,he figured it was instead more like luck and even then he knew he could fly. Focusing Danny tried to turn invisible, after a minute he had successfully turned intangible and back but he never really lost visibility. After a couple more minutes of trying his attempts had devolved into him repeating the mantra “I don’t want to be seen, I can’t be seen, no one can see me.” in his head. After the tenth or so time of him repeating the mantra he noticed something change. Particularly how he suddenly felt a slight chill run across his skin and upon opening his eyes he noticed something flash across his vision. His sixth sense wasn’t warning him about anything so he continued with what he was doing. The cold chill returned and the something that flashed across his vision again revealing that it was his perceptions changing again.

It took a bit more for his perceptions to change completely and Danny had to admit it was a lot more drastic a change than with intangibility, at least as far as his eyes were concerned. The world had been engulfed by shadows only illuminated by the sun which was nothing more than a small orb of pale light now. Yet despite the darkness Danny could still see the junk and his friends. Another odd thing that he noticed was the impression of light almost flowing around the area; colliding with and twisting around everything like sand in the wind.

“Holy crap dude! You really turned invisible!” Tucker almost squealed, his voice oddly distorted, drawing Danny’s attention to where is friends sat. They too were cloaked in shadows, although Sam’s eyes had a odd light in them. Like a flickering candle she didn’t seem able to see him though.

“Really? You guys can’t see me?” Danny asked.

“Absolutely man.” Tucker replied. “So how’s this on feel like?”

“Only a little chill and everything looks weird.” 

“Weird how?” Sam asked the seemingly empty air.

“Well... Everything’s darker but I can still see just fine. Although now that I think about it ‘seeing’ might not be entirely correct. But I don’t feel any different as far as what I’m feeling goes, os that’s something.” Danny replied as he became visible again, the shadowy world fading away like he never could see it in the first place. “Alright what else should we try?”

***

The trio continued to experiment with Danny’s powers for several hours before they all decided to call it quits and go and get something to eat at one of the popular hang out in Amity Park: The Nasty Burger. Sadly they didn’t figure out much else before they had left for lunch, mainly that Danny’s body as a ghost was oddly flexible and able to become wispy without using intangibility.

Currently they were walking down the street a couple blocks away from the restaurant. “I have to say this again, this is freaking awesome!” Tucker said for the tenth or so time.

“I’m usually not one to gush but... Tuckers right.” Sam concurred, emphasizing her statement by nodding her head.

“Yeah it is pretty cool once you past the things that happened to give me those powers.” Danny said not being able to keep a smirk off of his face.

“Well yeah. Theres that stuff.” Tucker admitted. “Oh ho, but was a origin story. Killed and brought back but with mysterious powers.” Looking at his friend with a grin Tucker continued “Dude, you could totally be a super hero!”

“I don’t think thats a good idea.” Danny admitted sheepishly.

“Why not?” Tucker asked dumbfounded at Danny not jumping at the opportunity to be what any kid or teen worth there salt would die to be.

“Well for one thing this isn’t a comic book, and...” Danny abruptly stopped speaking and stood in front of an entrance to a ally way that they were passing, staring intently into it’s personal gloom.

“What is it?” Sam asked after a brief moment. “Particularly something that we’re going to have to run away from?”

Shaking his head Danny replied almost absently “I don’t really know if something’s even down there. The feeling’s stronger than the one’s I get just from walking down the street but weaker than the Shades.” All three teens spent a moment to gaze down the ally way. “I’m going to check it out.”

“What!? Dude what if there’s something really freaking dangerous?” Tucker asked his voice raising an octave.

“Then I should still go. I can at least defend myself while you guys get the hell out of dodge.” Not waiting for further arguments Danny walked into the ally. Normally the only thing that Danny would be worried about finding in a ally way in the middle of the afternoon would be a rat or something, but given the circumstances the shadow of the ally way was almost oppressive. He creeped his way forward straining every one of his senses in an attempt to have ample warning if there was something really dangerous waiting in the shadows. Before long the smell hit him, a almost sickly sweet scent mixed with the smell of coper. His sixth sense was telling him that whatever he had sensed should be right on top of him but there was nothing. The smell was still in the air on only got stronger neared a dumpster. His stomach twisted into knots as he past the dumpster and found the source of the smell.

“Tucker!” Danny yelled down the ally way at his friend. “Call the police!” He wasn’t able to stop himself for looking back at the mangle body that he had found as the coppery smell of blood etched itself into his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, took me long enough. Anyway enjoy the chapter!

Danny never thought he would have to lie to police officers, but lie he did when they asked him how he came across the body. He couldn’t really say that he had sensed the presence of something paranormal down that ally way and went to investigate. So he fibbed. He said that he heard a noise that he couldn’t identify and out of sheer curiosity he went to see what it was. It was a small lie to prevent him from being committed, but still a lie it was. 

He was grateful for the fact that as soon as the police came they forced him away from the body, he hadn’t moved from where he found the body, and covered it up. His friends really didn’t need another traumatic image burned into their brains. He new he was never going to forget what he saw, or the smell of blood. Sam, who looked paler than usual, and Tucker, who looked visibly sick at the mere thought, had given statements along side him. Their parents were quickly called and they each went home. 

Some part of Danny’s brain noted that considering how mangled the body was he doubted he or his friends would ever be considered suspects. That was a mild comfort. What wasn’t comforting was the fact that the police would never be able to catch whatever killed that man, and Danny had a sneaking suspicion that even if they found what did, it wouldn’t go quietly. It wouldn’t be pretty. Heck, if he was honest with himself it would be a freaking massacre.

These dark thoughts were put to the side to deal with later as Danny drifted off to sleep after laying in his bed for an hour pondering what had happened during the day. A day that started off weird, but ok, and turned into something that would’ve traumatized most people. Let alone a mere fourteen year old about to start his freshmen year of high school. Oddly enough, he managed to sleep pretty soundly through the night despite finding the body. The next morning after going through his daily routine, which now included grimacing at the scar on his chest, he was practically kidnapped by Sam and Tucker. Dragging him out of his house they didn’t stop until they were half a block away from Fenton Works, aka Danny’s house.

Straightening himself from the frenzied movements Danny couldn’t stop the sarcasm “So, you guy’s want me for something?”

“Well yeah. We did find a dead body yesterday! Of course we need you for something!” Sam retorted shortly.

“Chill, Sam.” Tucker said trying to placate his female friend. He turned to Danny “Sam does have a point though, I would’ve thought that you would be a little more... I don’t know, distraught, after finding a dead guy. What gives?”

Sighing Danny started “Sorry. It’s just after everything that’s happened to us over the last week, out weighs us finding a body. It’s either that or I’m still in the middle of processing what happened, and I’ll be freaking out later.”

“Alright.” Sam said, cooled off. “I’ll buy that, and for the record I’m not all that freaked by it, especially after the week we’ve had. But this is still serious, someone was murdered!”

“Yeah, what she said. Aren’t you worried?” Tucker added.

“OH, I’m worried! But I’m not going to freak out over it.” Danny stated. “So what do you think did it?” he asked Sam.

Scowling slightly Sam answered “I have no idea. I thought we established that I am not an encyclopedia of the supernatural!” 

“Ok. ok.” Danny grinned, taking humor in how Sam was reacting about her status of supernatural encyclopedia. He sobered when he asked “So what next?”

His two friends looked at him funny before Tucker said “We were thinking of following your lead actually.”

“What? Why?” Danny asked incredulity.

“Well you’re the one with superpowers.” Sam stated dryly.

Danny shook his head before replying “Just because of my... Condition, doesn’t make me a superhero. Plus I wouldn’t know where to start even if I wanted to go looking for monsters. Besides for all we know, it’s like a animal attack, whatever killed that guy is probably long gone by now.”

Sam and Tucker shared a glance before relenting. “Ok, you have a point. But we should probably be careful anyway.” Sam suggested.

“That, I can agree with completely.” Danny said.

Another body was found later that day, and yet another was found the day after that. After the third body it was official but didn’t sink in with the citizens of Amity Park until the forth body was found. A serial killer was on the loose. The city trembled and no one wanted to be found out after dark. Once more, everyone was taught to fear the dark. Even Danny, Sam, and Tucker were scared, and they had an idea of what was truly out there.

“We have to do something.” Danny stated as he and his friends sat underneath a tree in the central park to avoid the late summer sun.

“Really? Is that a good idea?” Tucker asked.

“Something is hunting people in Amity Park. I hate to admit it, but I’m pretty sure we’re only ones who know that whatever is doing this isn’t human.”

“True.” Tucker said before asking Sam. “So what do you know about it?”

Sam didn’t even try to hide her eye twitching “It’s not even funny anymore. I. Don’t. Know. Everything. About. Weird. Crap!”

“We know that.” Tucker quickly said while raising his hands in the vain hope that they may shield him from the goth's ire. “But we also know that you’ve been doing research. So what’d you find?”

Sam let out a long breath through her nose before answering “I have nothing. There’s a lot of things that could mangle a guy. I would have to have more information to even start to identify what’s doing all of this.”

No one said anything for a few moments before Danny suggested “Why don’t we go to the crime scenes, and see of we could come up with anything?”

“Um, Danny? It’s been almost a week sense we found the first body, any evidence that was there would have been collected or be useless by now.” explained Tucker.

“Conventional evidence maybe. But we know whats out there, and we know that it’s nothing human doing these things. So we look for something that’s really out of place that the police might have dismissed.”

“Ok. While, by all means I’m for this.” Sam stated after Danny had finished speaking. “What do we do afterwards if we figure out what we’re dealing with?”

Danny didn’t respond immediately. “Um... Honestly I didn’t think that far ahead.” His two friends gazes showed that they were less than impressed. “Oh, come on! I’m pretty sure we’re the only ones that could do anything to whatever it is that’s out there!”

“What about you’re parents? They don’t make all that cool tech for shits and giggles.” Tucker said feeling that he had to be the voice of logic for his friend. Sam silently agreed.

“We all know that half of what they make doesn’t work.” Danny countered matter of factually. Sam and Tucker didn’t have anything to counter that fact with. Seeing that he still had the floor Danny continued. “Besides, to my knowledge they’ve never seen anything supernatural. They wouldn’t know how to deal with it even if they had the tools.”

“So you’re what? Going to ‘deal’ with it once you find whatever it is?” Sam asked eyeing Danny.

Danny paused in his answer, coming to a realization. “Yeah, if I have to.” To this Sam and Tucker exchanged a worried look. Before they could say anything he continued. “I mean, lets face it. I’m probably literally the only one that can do anything to stop whatever’s causing the killings. Not the police, and not my parents. Me.” Once he was finished speaking Danny turned his gaze to his hands in contemplation. He could picture the slightly glowing skin and gloves that would cover them when he changed. He could almost feel the weird pseudo high he got from the power this other form possessed.

“Right. Creepy.” Tucker said knocking Danny out of his thoughts. “We still have no idea what the hell it is, and assuming you would be able to deal with it is... Well kinda stupid.”

Danny didn’t have any way of countering that. “Since when were you the voice of reason?”

“Since the world got flipped turned upside down?”

Sam grinned before laughing out “Did you just reference Fresh-Prince?” Tucker only shrugged in response also grinning. Danny wasn’t too far behind in joining his friends in enjoying Tuckers joke. It was ok to laugh and joke around, especially in the face of uncertainty.

***

Being able to walk through walls made sneaking out at night almost laughably easy. Danny marveled at how weird supernatural powers could somehow make being a teenager easier, or at least make an aspect of being a teen easier. Of course he wasn’t sneaking out of Fenton Works in the middle of the night for the fun of it or to have fun with a girl friend he didn’t have. He snuck out to find whatever it was that’s been killing people.

In another part of his mind, he had to admit that it also gave him a chance to see what exactly he could do with his powers. The little experiment he and his friends had done in that junk yard was way too short, and discovering that body killed any notion of doing something similar again. However, Danny knew that he couldn’t deny this new part of him. Considering that he’s already had a couple close calls with his parents and Jazz when his powers decided to come to the surface against his will. Let it be him randomly fazing through things, like his bed room door. It was hard to explain how he got out of his room when his door was sill locked. Or why some of his parents inventions react when he’s in the same room. Danny had to thank whatever higher power that might be out there that his parents weren’t the most observant or questioning of people, a surprising fact in and of its self.

These incidents reinforced the fact that he had to learn how to control his powers lest people find out about what he was, and he really didn’t want to find out how people would react to his “condition.” Danny figured that the only way to get control of his powers was to use them, and he was still of the mind to find whatever was terrorizing Amity Park. As such, he got to kill two birds with one stone. Getting out of his house was easy, even if he struggled to return to a solid state. The disconnection from everything was surprisingly hard to let go, despite him knowing that it was like that. Something he’ll have to work on.

Flying was only moderately easier. He wasn’t really sure how this particular power actually worked. It definitely used energy to move about in the air, but he didn’t get a feeling of thrust. Despite the fact that he really didn’t recognize how he moved forward, and the fact that physics really need not apply, he was still subject to momentum. He found this out the hard way when he accidentally drifted from his path in the air and couldn’t stop himself in time before flying right into a billboard. To a kid raised by scientists, his powers made no freaking sense.

Eventually he got control of his flying enough to finally get to were he needed to get to; the first crime scene. Danny immediately got uncomfortable when he landed in that alley. He could still remember the stink of death. He surprised himself by his ability to keep his dinner down as he took a look around. The alley has been picked clean over the week, let it be from the police scouring for evidence, reporters trying to find a story, or simply people who’re too curious for their own good. After a minute of look about Danny concluded that there really wasn’t anything to find. Tucker was right, there wasn’t anything that was out of the ordinary, even whatever leftovers that triggered his sixth sense was gone.

Danny sighed before looking up into the sky. Being a city Amity Park night sky didn’t really have the best view of the stars, but he still found it relaxing. He couldn’t find any clues and he really didn’t know what to do; he really should’ve paid attention to the news. They might’ve said where the other bodies were found and he could look around those areas. As it stood he had no idea what to do now.

Gazing at the night sky Danny was struck by whimsy and he took to the sky. He could defy gravity, and as far as he knew he really didn’t need to breathe, he wanted to see how far up he could get. It was stupid and probably a waste of time but he didn’t care, and he found that simply flying was helping clear his head.

Higher and higher he flew, eventually Amity Park just became a sea of light below him, and he kept climbing. It wasn’t too much longer before he had reached the end of his stamina and simply hovered in the air for a moment, fighting against gravity whom suddenly decided to apply its self about a hundred or so feet before Danny stopped climbing.

The climb helped Danny clear his head, and allowed him to take stock of his situation. He couldn’t help but to ask the question: What was he doing? Sam and Tucker were right, he had no business looking into the murders. He may have powers, but he could hardly control them. He might know what was out in the dark, but he was just a kid who was unlucky enough to have stumbled into that world.

Yet, he also felt that he had to, should, do something. He couldn’t place the exact reason, or give words to his thought process, but he was the only one that could do anything. Even if he was in over his head, Danny felt that he was the only one that could. Just like he was the only one, besides his sister, that could deal with his parents and home life. Like he was the only one that could willingly reach a hand out to the nerdy kid that always had some type of electronic despite what the teachers attempts at confiscating them. How he was the only one to not mind the overly head strong girl that would challenge everything. He, Danny Fenton, was the only one who could handle his life.

Of course, that didn’t mean he knew how to handle his life any better than the next guy. Just like he didn’t know what the hell he was doing floating a couple thousand feet in the air trying to pump himself up about actively looking for some murderous monster thing. Maybe he should’ve ran this by his friends a bit more.

Sighing in defeat, Danny let gravity reclaim him as he dropped. The thought that free falling was way better than a roller coaster. As the ground continued to race forward Danny focussed on stopping or slowing down. Yet momentum was still in effect and he was having trouble slowing enough to prevent himself from becoming a stain on the ground, he started to panic a bit.

Focusing harder, he finally started to slow down, although not enough to prevent him from landing hard on the ground. Landing on his feet, his legs screamed in protest and he quickly fell to his knees with a slight cry. It was a couple of moments before the pain thankfully faded. Luckily he didn’t appear to break his legs, so Danny stood up and took notice of where he was.

Thankfully he landed somewhere he recognized. Danny was now in a storage facility that was located about a mile outside of the city proper. Before he could start on his way home, his sixth sense reacted to something. He managed to discern where his sense was pointing toward mere moments before he heard whatever it was, and it sounded big.

Heavy steps could be heard echoing through the compound, if it wasn’t for his extra sense he wouldn’t have been able to recognize where the steps were coming from. With the amount of energy he wasted, Danny didn’t trust himself to be able to duke it out with whatever it was that was in the storage yard with him. So he quickly moved to hide behind one of the storage units. The steps got louder and louder, before suddenly stopping allowing silence to claim the area. Taking a chance, Danny peaked around the corner to see what it was. Of course he couldn’t put a name to it.

A single word to describe it was “large.” The thing was bigger than anything Danny’s ever seen that wasn’t in a zoo. It lacked a definable face, had long arms like a gorilla. It’s body looked as hard as stone, in fact Danny was pretty sure that it was made out of stone or something similar. It definitely looked like it could mangle someone. The thing started moving again, its steady heavy steps echoing through the yard. Seeing that it was moving in his direction Danny immediately ducked back behind the storage unit and slunk deeper into the shadows. He instinctually turned invisible as the thing passed by. His altered perception showed the thing almost aglow, casting light into the surrounding darkness. Danny had a feeling that he shouldn’t risk stepping out into the things light. Thankfully the thing quickly passed by, taking its light and the immediate danger with it.

Danny stayed where he was for several moments while the heavy steps disappeared. Once the steps sounded a fair distance off, Danny dropped his invisibility and stepped back into the open. Stared in the direction the thing disappeared, marveling at what he had seen. Glancing down, Danny got another surprise. The thing left bloody prints in its wake, Danny had stumbled upon what’s been killing people.


End file.
